


The Clever Akuma

by Rapfl0w3r



Series: The Clever Akuma [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bloody, Cleverness, F/M, Falling in love with akuma, Fluff, Marinette Has Boy Trouble, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Strong Language, Torture, marinoir, ships, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapfl0w3r/pseuds/Rapfl0w3r
Summary: As Hawk Moth makes stronger akumas every day, our heroes come to face one akuma so strong, so clever, so stealthy, they might have to turn on each other before they can defeat this akuma. But will they get to that? Meanwhile Chat Noir grows feeling for a different girl other than Ladybug, but it is the same person.





	1. Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me! Images of the chapter will be posted on deviantart under the username of: Rapfl0w3r.
> 
> Hope you guys love my first fan fiction! Now fly away my little butterflies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah first fanfic and its first chapter let's see how this goes.
> 
> Okay so I'm about to post the second chapter. I hope you guys understand that this chapter WAS ONLY TO FORESHADOW AND FALSE FORESHADOW! So it was just there for me to toy around with. So a lot of things here will not make sense or it just is placed weirdly, which I apologize.
> 
> If you want, just skim through this one and read the second one. Personally the second chapter is better than the first.

,

“As the villains of Paris become stronger, the more difficult to defeat for our heroes,” The female reporter said, gesturing towards the green screen that showed pictures taken of Chat Noir tying desperately to stop the akuma and pictures of Ladybug being found in a dumpster, a pair of cat-like green eyes watching the screen intently, “Today an extremely dangerous lumberjack akumatized villain has managed to almost defeat our heroes by a grain of salt. Ladybug was flung across Paris by the strong villain, luckily one of our loyal civilians found her before the villain did.”

Chat Noir’s ears perked forward as he saw the familiar face of his friend Alya on the screen with her glasses twitching with excitement. “I was just walking around town trying to find Ladybug after the fight for the Ladyblog,” Explained Alya, showing her phone that was playing the recording that used to be a live stream of her search for Ladybug, “I was beginning to lose hope that I’d find her after three hours of searching all over Paris with no luck. So I started going back home, about to turn off live stream, to only find Ladybug in pain in a dumpster as she began to wake up from probably falling unconscious for a while. When I started to walk up to her, she ran away like a deer finding a hunter.”

It quickly changed back to the news reporter. She resumed, “Our Chat Noir’s failure was the worst though. He destroyed the land by placing his power into the land. No one knows why but some people say that Chat Noir shouldn't be allowed to fight after Ladybug has gone. Luckily less than half of Paris support so, leaving the rest still hoping the best for Chat Noir in his distress after this stressful battle. He did manage to defeat the villain, but nothing turned back to normal like how it usually did. Buildings were still broken and the land is still dead. We don't know what happened and why things are not recovering but people are saying how without theories that the fan base of the heroes suggest. Right now, researching are studying this video for any clue to why this happened.”

The screen turned into Chat Noir, his blonde hair ruffled in stress. “The akuma wasn't caught,” He kept muttering under his breath, “I should've killed it after I recharged… Get these microphones away from me!” Chat Noir looked at himself being presented on the screen and shook his head. He remembered what went through his head. That one time with Stoneheart when they failed to capture the akuma and multiples were sent out. The TV Chat Noir looked up at something in alarm and dashed towards it.

“We don't know his whereabouts now,” The News Reporter said, “But some wish they could find him to find out if he is okay and what did he see?”

Before they could resume with their theories, Chat Noir turned off the TV. It was true what she said, how the akumas were getting stronger. Hawk Moth had found more victims of his cause that were stronger. But these akumas were also extremely aggressive and didn't even have a bit of mercy running through their veins. He winced as he felt his right arm start to hurt. It was the same arm that he used Cataclysm with on the corrupted butterfly. When he changed into Adrien, he noticed his hand and lower arm start to fade to grey, as if the life was being sucked out of them. Nino and Adrien had went to search for Ladybug with Alya earlier and Nino commented how Adrien was more aggressive than he usually was. Adrien had snapped back at Nino, only proving his point even more. Chat felt a growl rise in his throat in rage, but he swallowed it. He had to keep his cool, so he wouldn't freak Marinette out so much. Marinette! His green eyes looked down on the sleeping dark haired girl. She looked so peaceful, but her eyebrows were furrowed in pain and her breathing was semi-ragged as if it was a struggle.

“Princess?” Chat Noir meowed, his breath disturbing some of the strings of hair over her ear. Marinette mumbled words that had no meaning and turned around on her side and shifted to make herself more comfortable with her eyes still closed within the trap of sleep. Chat felt annoyance rise and his first instinct as an angry Chat Noir was to stab her with his claw, but he knew that wasn't his thoughts. Whatever was hacking into him was what gave him that idea. He gulped nervously. Would he kill Marinette or Ladybug because of the voice in his head? Shaking his head, Chat Noir didn't want to think that idea. He took in a deep breath and walked next to her head agin and leaned forward. “Princess?” He repeated, his eyes glazed over as he fought his instincts. Marinette still mumbled with her eyebrows furrowing even more. Chat Noir didn't quit though. He kept calling her name and poking her cheeks, but still no response. He wanted to scream her name so bad, but her parents were close by in the bakery. They would be alarmed that Chat Noir was in their house.

Ears folded back, Chat Noir stroked his non-existing beard with his claws, but still couldn't think of something. A lightbulb went off in his head, his pupils widening at the thought. It was the only silent way to automatically wake her up. He raised his right hand with great effort and said softly, “Kittyclysm!” He firmly placed his hand on her shoulder. At that moment when Marinette’s eyes opened as wide as saucers, he regretted his plan. Her big blue eyes looked right at him as if to check if it was just a prank and she screamed. Chat Noir felt his neck hair rise as he heard her father’s footsteps running towards them. Chat Noir’s tail flicked nervously and he pounced onto the bookshelf as softly as possible to not make anything fall out of it. He hid in the way corner of it within it's shadows.

A big brown haired man ran in. “Is everything alright?” He asked with worry drawn all over his face. Chat Noir felt guilt wash over him as he realized he had caused a man distress or worry. But then he realized his cover might be blown by Marinette. Usually when Marinette was pissed, she would back stab anyone. Well… Only Chat Noir. It seemed as if she didn't need to see him again. Even though he had never seen her as Chat Noir beforehand. As if he was a bug in her life that she'd kill if she had the guts to. He silently prayed. But for now he had to hide as well as he could. He covered his blonde hair by his hands, his forearms covered his fair skin, and he covered his bell with his tail. He thanked God that his suit was black instead of white. Plus that wouldn't make sense, especially when he is called ‘Chat Noir’ and not ‘Chat Blanc’. But of course he could just change his name… He removed that thought from his mind, trying to focus on the task at hand. Trying to pray that Marinette would not expose him.

Marinette just sat there dumbly for a while and finally replied, “I-I’m sorry papa, it was just a bad dream. Y-You see it was a dough man akuma and he came crashing into the bakery while I was at the cashier and he swung his dough arms around and tried to kill me! And when his hand was about to smash into my head I woke up screaming!” Chat Noir could see beads of sweat on her forehead from her nervousness. Chat prayed her father would buy it.

With a cocked brow, her father just stood there for a minute. Chat Noir held his breath in anticipation. “My poor dear Marinette!” Her father said with great sympathy, “You're even sweating from how scary it was! Don't worry, I will let you stay up a little bit more. You need to clear that out of your mind.”

“But papa tomorrow we have no school, it's the beginning of my break remember?” Marinette said, smiling.

“Oh that's right.” He simply replied, stroking the hair he got on his chin, “Well, dream well my Marinette.” Marinette giggled happily when papa kissed his hair. As soon as he left, Chat Noir jumped down from his hiding place on the bookcase and sighed with a grin on his face.

“Luckily he didn't spot the mighty Chat Noir!” He said victoriously with a hint of tease in his voice, “That would've been a catastrophe.” He grinned at his little pun mischievously. His green eyes looked over at his princess and only saw the anger in her eyes. She grabbed him roughly by the collar and dragged him along up into her bedroom so they didn't have to whisper. Chat Noir felt like a little kitten being dragged by its mother when they went upstairs. She almost pushed him onto the chair, but due to his cat like reflexes it was not as hurtful than Marinette intended it to be.

“Why are so mad my princess?” Chat Noir asked, questions in his eyes, “Can't a knight see his damsel?” He raised a brow trying to look innocent.

“You could've killed me Chat!” Marinette protested, crossing her arms, “Who knows what Cataclysm can do to me?!” She kept rambling on, making Chat Noir sigh. He stood up as she kept pacing and talking miles per minute and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She closed her mouth and stopped lacing around, looking back over to her kitty.

“Don't worry Marinette,” He says soothingly, “First of all, I said ‘Kittyclym’, so please calm down, and second of all, why would I want to hurt my little Marinette?” Marinette searched his green eyes as if testing him to see if he was telling the truth. And he was. She sighed, her face red in embarrassment.

“I-I'm sorry kitty, I guess I was overreacting a little…” Marinette looked back up to see her kitty raising an eyebrow, “Fine a lot.” Chat Noir chuckled and let go of her shoulders. She sat down in the chair that he left and sighed.

“Purrincess,” He said, sighing a bit, “Just coming over to visit you was not the only reason I came here… You see I need you to help me with my arm. Something’s wrong with it.” Marinette reached out to touch his arm and he winced in pain as her finger easily went through it, but not all the way through. Like putty. Marinette was frightened, her eyes wide. This part was new to Chat Noir, sending him more into desperation to get it fixed even more.

“Can you help me?” He asked desperately. As soon as her hand left his arm, it seemed to inflate back up. Marinette licked her lips, wondering how to fix up something like that. She sighed in defeat when she looked at his wide kitty eyes and nodded.

Chat Noir smiled, even though he could read her face and saw that there was no way she could fix it. Then reality hit him. “Princess?” He said, “I-I don't know if we should now that I think about it. I mean like I would have to detransform and I don't think you'll like the results of that.” Chat Noir always wondered how come when he is Chat Noir, she always acted fine around him but when he was Adrien she was all shy and tried to run away from him most of the time and couldn't speak. Chat Noir always suspected she was afraid of him, but whenever Adrien brought that up to Nino or Ayla, they would always give him a chuckle, eye roll, or a sigh followed with a shake of their head. Chat Noir never knew what the deal was. Nothing was funny about Marinette being afraid of him! He didn't want to think about it much but, maybe the reason he visited her as Chat Noir was so then she would actually not be afraid of him or whatever she felt towards him. Plagg would always remind him about that whenever Adrien failed to feed him Camembert cheese. This always annoyed him but… Plagg did have a point.

“I guess I could get some old clothes and fix them up a bit so your identity could still be secret and you can detransform.” Marinette thought, a finger to her chin as she thought of what she could use. Chat Noir smiled. That was one thing he liked about his classmate. She always had that creative and brilliant mind of hers. Like Ladybug.

“Sounds like a plan!” He chirped, snapping his fingers that actually didn't feel like putty. He curiously gazed over at Marinette as she fished through her extra clothes she had.

“You're lucky kitty, my father stores his old clothes in here too,” Marinette says as she throws a baggy hoodie over her shoulder and into her room, “If he didn't, you'd be stuck with tight clothes!” Chat Noir glared at her when she giggled a bit. Usually he'd grin, but he forgot to cover up his tracks. Marinette looked at his glare, which was so intense. His green eyes seemed to shake for control with outlines of dark purple thin strips around his green ones. Marinette didn't notice until now.

Chat Noir looked at Marinette after she had made that joke. He struggled to even lift his cheeks to give even the tiniest grin. He tried but he didn't feel the tug, as if his face had turned to stone. He freaked out when Marinette questioned him about it, her eyes looking at him in worry.

“Kitty?”

His attention snapped back into now, getting control of his face again. “Yes my purrincess?” He purred, a smile on his face.

Chat Noir didn't know what was up in her mind. Did she see him lose control of his face or did she choose to not question him about it? Chat Noir bit his lip uncomfortably. He just had his head resting on his knees as he tucked them under his chin. Marinette kept digging, sparking a curious its in him once more to what she planned on doing to him. She finally got all the supplies she needed and went straight to work. It didn't take too long since it was only to add items and fix up the clothes, but it felt like a long time as the pain increased. When she was done, Chat Noir looked like he was ran over by a truck. His hair was all ruffled from his hands tugging at it, his eyes sort of clouded, and his skin pale. He was doing his best to grin when she finally managed to finish, but Marinette seemed concerned.

As Marinette went downstairs to give him some privacy and to get her first aid kit, he detransformed into Adrien. The blonde haired boy looked the same as Chat Noir, but his hair was a bit neater. Plagg flew out like a rejected man in a club. Luckily he floated so that he didn't face plant into the ground. Adrien tied a bandana with cut out holes around his head, struggling with it. Plagg sighed and helped him out. Even though Plagg was a grouchy, cheese-loving, lazy Kwami, Adrien still loved him like family. No matter what he did.

“You have cheese for me Adrien?” Plagg asked as he was done tying up the bandana around Adrien’s head. Adrien sighed as he realized he ran out of Camembert cheese.

“Marinette?” He called her name, trying to summon her voice again, “Can you do me another favor?”

He waited for a few heartbeats and her voice appeared, “Yeah? What can I help you with kitty?”

“I need some Camembert cheese,” He said as Plagg tugged at his ear, “A certain someone needs it.”

“Will this certain someone say please?” Marinette said with a bit of annoyance.

“Please.” Plagg said in disgust, his throat sounding like it was filled with mucus. His black cat kwami’s tail lashed in frustration. His grumpy black cat was always like this when Adrien forced him to say please.

Marinette didn't respond for some weird reason. When Adrien discarded his white jacket he wears, he avoided looking at his infected arm. Plagg looked at it and groaned in disgust. “Adrien, that is really bad! What did you do?!?”

Avoiding eye contact with Plagg and his arm, he mumbles, “I used Cataclysm on an Akuma…” Plagg looked at him in disbelief, his green eyes wide.

“WHAT!” Plagg screamed, “YOU USED CATACLYSM ON AN AKUMA!!! WHAT THE H” Adrien slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Adrien glared at Plagg. Plagg flew out of his grasp. Taking a breath in, he continued in a more softer tone, “Only Ladybug is supposed to cleanse it! When you destroyed the Akuma it becomes part of you! Hopefully you don't do it again, otherwise Hawk Moth might be able to take control of you! You can't do it again even if the akuma will fly away! You can't touch it!”

Adrien sighed, but then realized the certainty in his voice. “Has this happened before Plagg?” Adrien asked, putting on his black shirt with a bell logo on the chest. He looked at Plagg, the Kwami realizing his mistake.

“Yes,” Plagg admits, his eyes avoiding Adrien completely. Adrien gulped in fear. His Kwami was refusing to look at him, that shouldn't be good.

“Tell me what happened Plagg.” He demanded, his green eyes staring into the back of his Kwami’s head. Finally the tiny black cat looked over at Adrien, fear deep in his eyes. This surprised Adrien, since most of the time Plagg refused to show any emotion. Butterflies flew viciously in Adrien’s stomachs as he shimmied into his black jeans.

Sighing, Plagg began, “Hawk Moth was never supposed to be a villain. It's not Nooro’s fault. It's the holder’s. This is the third time the miraculous has been used for evil. One of them was the fox miraculous but the other two times are the moth. The first time we didn't know what happened. We just assumed it was temporarily. The Ladybug back then was wounded and Hawk Moth found this as an opportunity to steal her miraculous. The Chat Noir back then did everything he could do to protect her, even taking in the akumas. He managed to stay alive after taking in five of them but then at one point his whole body turned black and he remained like that until Hawk Moth finally decided to use him. H-he was forced to give the miraculous to Hawk Moth and he almost took Ladybug’s too in an unfair fight, but Ladybug managed to beat the odds and was forced to kill her trusted teammate. He had no source for the akuma. It was trapped in his heart. I was forced to watch my best friend get killed by his trusted partner. I listened to his screams as she split his throat and ripped out his heart when he didn't die. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME?!? TO NOT INTERVENE!!! All of these Chat Noir’s were like sons to me! It's like having a father watch his son get ripped to pieces. It happened again, but this one Chat Noir was ignorant and selfish. Worst of all he was stubborn. He and Ladybug got into a fight and Ladybug ran away. I begged him to stop taking in the akumas but he didn't listen. H-he died from Volpina this time. Since Ladybug ran away. This death was more vicious. She ripped him to pieces. Like… Everything about him. He was still alive despite his legs and arms almost detached from him. He was screaming in pain. His screams were so full of pain it almost made me feel pity on him. I had to take him out of his pain. I had to stab his heart. I-I, I killed him…” Plagg whimpered and he struggled to keep back tears when a flashback of him killing the previous Chat Noir, “And I don't want to do that for you.” Plagg looked up at his holder, the haunting memories still in his head.

Adrien wished he felt more emotion, but he felt more disgusted than sympathetic. Maybe the fact that he was more aggressive than usual contributed to that, but he did manage to pull off a sympathetic look to calm Plagg down. Plagg looked more relaxed, but still looked afraid with fear in his eyes.

Marinette came knocking on the little door on the floor. “I got some bread with camembert cheese on it. We don't have only Camembert cheese, we ran out earlier. Hopefully you still like it though.”

‘I will never like it’ He thought, sticking out his tongue at the smell of it. He put on his jacket and opened it up to see Marinette’s little head popping up.

“You can come in now,” He said, putting on his gloves and boots for the finishing touches. Marinette walked in, admiring her creation. Chat Noir looked into the mirror and liked this style. It wasn't so… Rich and stiff like his clothes he would need to wear when he walks the catwalk. He felt a bit more… Free.

Marinette set down the plate with the warm bread on the table next to her computer and the pictures of Adrien on the wall. Chat Noir walked over there to rip the pieces of Camembert off for Plagg, when he looked up to see his face… Well Adrien’s face, up on the wall.

“Isn't that Adrien?” He asked, trying to find out more information about how he stands in the eyes of Marinette. He stuffed the pieces of Camembert in his jacket pocket where Plagg hid. Marinette looked up from opening the first aid kit with a blush dusted across her cheeks.

“Yeah,” Marinette said shyly. Her eyes looked away from Chat Noir as she finished setting up.

“Kitty, sit down on that chair.” Marinette instructed, pushing his little blonde head, his eyes looking at her face the whole time. He looked a bit more familiar without his ears. But she couldn't place where she had seen him from.

Chat Noir sat down obediently, feeling a bit less agitated. Marinette grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeves to reveal the black matter replacing most of his lower arm. It seemed to churn slowly like taffy and purple lights sometimes seeped from the matter. Chat Noir looked down to see her disgusted expression. Marinette shook her head, as if telling him that there was nothing she could do. Chat Noir looked down in disappointment. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of what Plagg had said that, now that he thought about it again, sent a shiver down his spine.

“All I can do is wrap it with a bandage so you don't have to look at it.” Marinette offered, her blue eyes glued to his arm. Chat Noir shook his head, not wanting to cover it. The worst part was the thought of how he was going to walk the catwalk with this showing instead of his actual arm. What was he going to do? He couldn't just try not to let the audience see it. He could wear some gloves to cover it, long gloves.

“I can live like this for now.” He said, rolling down his jacket sleeve to cover up the moving substance.

Marinette sighed. “I wish I can do something to help you out kitty, I really do. But something like that I don't think can ever be fixed.” Chat Noir just looked at her and licked his lips as he looked away.

“Marinette I must confess something else,” Chat Noir said, looking at her from the corner of his eye, “I need a place to stay the night. My father… He is away and the people supposed to be taking care of me are visiting elsewhere since they want to take advantage of their rare vacations that they get. My father said I could choose somewhere to stay, as long as it wasn’t someone I didn't know.” He peered over his shoulder and turned back towards Marinette again, holding up her chin like the flirt he is and breathed, “Mind if your little kitty stays?” His hand left her chin. A little smile remained on his face. He nuzzled her hand with his head and finally managed to have Marinette rub his head like a cat.

Marinette sighed. “One night.” She said, lifting up one finger to represent that night, “That's all kitty.” Chat Noir made a sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a purr. Chat Noir felt so relaxed near Marinette, and he was glad he came to her as Chat Noir instead of Adrien. She would've not accepted and he would be forced to stay at Chloe’s. He already asked Alya and Nino previously, but they had to decline since their family was coming over or they were leaving for the night.

“Might as well get ready for bed before I do,” Marinette said, “I think I can find another spare toothbrush somewhere.” Chat followed his princess around as her search began. Giving him the toothbrush she finally found in so little time, he walked over to the bathroom without disturbing her parents. As he began brushing his teeth, Plagg flew out of his pocket, finished with his cheese.

“Woah what are you planning kid, I don't want any funny business alright!” Plagg warned, his eyes narrow.

Chat almost choked on his toothpaste, spitting it out in disbelief of what his Kwami said. He quickly rinsed out and turned to his Kwami.

“What? I'm not going to… You know what I mean!” He hissed, his voice low so it wouldn't wake up Marinette’s parents.

“Bang her?” Plagg finished, “You better not! I've had close calls in my time. Disgusting how the others tried to get their ladies.”

“Shut the fuck up Plagg!” Chat growled, the purple lining returning again, real fangs growing.

“A-Adrien calm down!” Plagg tried to soothe, Chat Noir glaring at him. Chat panted like a dog, brushing some of the strands of hair out of his face.  
“You want me to do that to Marinette or something huh?” Adrien asked huskily, licking his lips in a dark way.

“This isn't you Adrien,” Plagg said, glaring at the boy, “What is wrong with you?!”

Chat Noir chuckled in a way that wasn't his. “What's wrong with me?” He echoed, like a wind carrying it on. His eyebrows furrowed as he repeated it again and again and again. He started to take deep breathes and he returned to the normal Adrien he was, just dressed up as Chat Noir.

“Kitty are you done?” Marinette asked softly as she gently knocked on the door.

Chat looked up at replied, “Y-yeah! I’ll be right out okay Marinette?” He opened his pocket to let Plagg back in and he opened the door. Walking out to let Marinette in, he tried to compute what had just happened. Lightly stepping up onto her bed, he laid down. He watched as his Kwami flew out of his pocket.

“This whole thing is weird. First my arm turned to black putty and now I'm not acting the way I should. Almost like the Lumberjack akuma.” Chat Noir sighs in frustration, “I'm just pure bad luck.”

“Of course kid,” Plagg says, “You're after all a black cat, symbol of bad luck.”

Chat Noir sighed and face planted into one of Marinette’s pillows, groaning into it like a little kid. He looked up as he heard footsteps approach. He hid underneath the covers in case it was Marinette’s parents. Luckily it was only Marinette in her polka-dot pajamas. Chat Noir pulled the covers off of his head, his blonde hair messier than it was previously.

Marinette switched off the lights and tried to find her way into her own bed. Chat Noir chuckled and said, “Follow my voice Princess.” He said, smirking. Marinette turned to his voice and started walking, only to bump into her chair. She grunted and Chat made another sound again, making Marinette turn to his voice once more. She was so close but ran into the wall instead.

Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her onto the bed. Marinette huffed as her face was buried into his jacket. “Can't a prince help his purrincess?” He asked, smiling, her nose almost touching her’s.

Marinette pushed against his chest, making Chat laugh as her fingers brushed past his neck. “My purrincess that tickles!” He laughs, the weird tingling feeling remaining there. Marinette smiled a bit evilly and her hands darted for his neck and her fingers started wiggling. Chat started laughing, curling up into a ball with his hands pressed against her hands trying to push them away. Her kitty finally managed to push her hands away from his neck and he jumped on top of her, tickling her sides. Marinette started laughing, making Chat smile in victory at managing to strike back. He saw her face turn pink as she turned to her belly with her hands over his. “Ch-Chat! My sides hurt! Please stop kitty!” She went into another laughing fit. This only made him grin even wider. She finally freed herself and wiggled out of his grasp, a bit of her laughing still lingering. Chat Noir loved her laugh, and wanted it to stay. He pounced on her legs, trapping them in between his thighs, and grabbed her feet. She whimpered, “No Ch-Chat!” Chat had his fingertips on her feet. “Kitty!” Chat Noir’s fingers started to wiggle once again, an evil teasing grin on his face. She started laughing and struggled to hit his back with her fists. Chat Noir chuckled as Marinette’s face turned all red and her legs kept struggling. “K-k-k-kitty!” She said between breaths. Chat Noir stopped for a second, letting Marinette take some gulps of air. “Chat… Please stop you stupid kitty.” Chat let go and got off of her. She pounced on him the first chance she got. Chat looked up into her mischievous blue eyes.

“Wanting revenge huh my princess?” He asked, his green eyes staring into hers with a little bit of his pink tongue sticking out mockingly at her. Smirking, Marinette pinned him with her legs and lifted up his hoodie and shirt, revealing his stomach area. Marinette blew raspberries into it. Eyes widening, Chat Noir started laughing harder, the loud sounds almost louder than his laughs. “Marinette! Please! I-I… Please spare me! I'm sorry!” Chat begged, the vibrations now being felt in most of his body. Marinette looked up and stopped. Chat looked at his princess, his green eyes filled with amazement.

“Tired yet Princess?” He asked, nuzzling her shoulder. Marinette responded by a simple stroke down his spine.

She yawned, “Yes kitty. Leave me alone.” He pawed at the little ladybug on her white and pink polka dot pajamas.

“How can I leave you alone hm?” He hummed, his eyes staring into hers.

“What did you have for dinner, sugar?” Marinette asked, her eyes looking at his bright green eyes.

“No,” Chat protested, “I don't feel like sleeping that's all.” He winked at her, “How can I fall asleep when I know I'm sleeping with my purr-fect princess?” Marinette rolled her eyes at her little kitty cat.

“What am I going to do with you?” She asked with a sigh, ruffling his hair with her small hand. Chat Noir made a sound like he was purring as she continued to do so.

“Keep me.” Her kitty replied, placing his head right above her heart.

His eyes started to droop as sleep threatened to take him in. “Is my little kitty tired now?” She asked, placing the blanket to cover most of him so if her parents were to come in they wouldn't see him.

Chat Noir nodded, his eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around her body, and in return Marinette placed her arms around him as if securing him in her grasp.

“Goodnight my stupid little kitty.” Marinette said, leaning forward a little just to plant a kiss on top of his blonde head.

“Goodnight my princess.”


	2. The Fall Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her friends go to the fall festival and have fun there after Chat leaves a Marinette who was lustful for love. She start to get into a love mess, falling for Chat Noir, Adrien, and the new akuma that turned out to be the new kid at school.
> 
> Don't miss out! (THIS CHAPTER IS DARK TOWARDS THE END!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this when I was half-asleep. RIP. Sorry for spelling or any other errors. When I was checking this I didn't really focus since it was during math.
> 
> I really prefer this chapter rather than the previous chapter.

     Eyes struggling to open, Marinette hissed a the morning light hit her directly in the eyes. The black pupils in them shrunk within the walls of her blue irises. She felt that familiar morning ache she always got everyday, the average aftermath of sleep. Her head leaned on her shoulder, which was bare due to her slightly oversized pajama shirt. Her mouth was wide open as she used her left hand to rub her eyes. She struggled to remember what happened at first, but after a few seconds she remembered the previous night. Her little stray kitty had walked in, wounded from the latest Akuma fight, his lower right arm all turning to a mysterious black substance from using Cataclysm on an akuma. A grin crept its way onto her face as she remembered their little tickle fight in order to try to exhaust themselves.

      _Chat._

     Marinette looked around. At first she looked over at her little wall covered with Adrien. She remembered how young they were back then, some of their chubbiness remaining there. Now they looked more like teenagers. A few months could do something to a person. But that wasn't what she looked over there for.

     She turned her head and finally saw her little kitty with one paw already outside to touch the rays of the early sun. His frame was outlined in a handsome bright yellow and his pupils narrowed to slits by the harsh and sharp sun attacking morning eyes.

     First thing Marinette noticed was how he changed from the makeshift costume she had made for him when he needed to detransform into his hero outfit, and how he looked was already… Leaving.

     “Kitty?” Chat Noir looked back at Marinette, his skintight suit revealing his bunched muscles that showed he was about to pounce. He relaxed and looked over at her with a smile.

     “Hey there purrincess,” He said softly, “Did you sleep well?”

     Marinette didn't answer, her soft and fragile hands draped over her crossed arms. “Are you leaving already?” Marinette asked, her eyes the color of the sky trained into him.

     Chat Noir looked at her, his kitty grin still on his face. “I have to go,” He said, “I do have a life beneath the mask you know.”

     “I thought you needed to stay over.” Marinette said, trying to get her brain to remember exactly what he said last night.

_‘I want you to stay kitty,’_ She thought, but didn't dare say that out loud. She needed to not be attached to Chat Noir, otherwise things would change between them when she was Ladybug. And she couldn't let that happen.

     Chat Noir licked his lips as if it was his own way of hesitating. He answered, “If I find that I need another day here, I will come back Princess, I promise.” He lifted his hands to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

     Marinette sighed, lifting her hand and biting her finger. She sighed. Her beautiful blue eyes looking up into his green eyes. “I’ll see you later kitty.” She says, getting out of her bed.

     She noticed that her pants were rubbing upwards. She pushed them back down as Chat Noir watched her with a faint pink color flooding his face. She looked back at Chat Noir, who was watching her. Chat Noir quickly turned away, Marinette slowly walking with wobbly kegs towards his place on the window sill. Creaks came from the ground beneath her, knowing that Chat would know that she was walking towards him.

     “Bye princess.” He said, not looking back, ears folded back slightly. “Wait!” A firm grip on his arm, Marinette held onto her kitty. Chat Noir grinned, one of his legs coming untucked from underneath him.

     “Marinette,” He breathed, his face closing in towards her’s, Marinette smiling.

     “Kitty…” She managed to say, losing her train of thought as his arms wrapped around her slowly. Their lips brushed lightly, until Chat Noir suddenly pulled away. Marinette gasp was full of hurt and confusion. As quick as a sly black cat, he ran away. With his baton extended, he leapt over a building. He managed to turn around and give his signature salute before disappearing behind the building. Marinette sighed with a slow shake of her head. She sometimes didn't understand her kitty. Sometimes he was just begging for a kiss and now he denied one for her. It was a few minutes of pure silence.

     “Marinette, you didn't tell me that Chat Noir was your boyfriend!” Marinette turned towards the voice in surprise. She saw her friend, her phone in hand. Marinette’s face turned red as a heavy blush overcame her. She just was glad that it wasn't her mother rather than Alya. If it were her mother, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

     “A-Alya,” Marinette spluttered, “Were you s-s-spying on me?!?”

     Standing up, Alya shook her head with her hand on her hip in a sassy way. “No girl. I came here because you told me to be at your house early so we can get ready for the fall festival we are going to with the boys remember?” She blew some of her hair away from her face and continued, “Plus, I thought you would've heard me by all the creaking. When I saw your feet I thought you knew I was coming but you were only ignoring me.” A grin was on her face now, “I didn't expect my girl to go kissing Paris’s hero!”

     If her face could get any redder, it just felt like it. “We didn't kiss! Our lips just lightly brushed together, that's all!” Marinette said, not lying right there.

     Alya rolled her eyes, picking up her phone when it rang. “I know right Nino!” Alya said, then pausing to hear more of what he had to say. She kept humming in approval or disappointment and finally said, “Okay Nino, see you here!” She turned off her phone and stored it in her pockets within her jeans. “Sorry Marinette,” She said, “Boys, am I right? They always stay shut when they have nothing in their life but they talk nonstop when there is something going on.”

     Marinette remembered how Chat would close his trap while he listened to Ladybug instruct him to do something. And how he would start opening his mouth when Ladybug was close to him or was in danger.

    “So,” Alya cooed, “More about Chat.”

     Marinette rolled her eyes, remembering his flirty smirk and the way that morning light made him look like he was an angel. He was so perfect. Almost like Adrien. Marinette bit the inside of her cheeks as a stab of pain racked her heart. It was so hard to choose between the two boys now. Before last night, she was so sure that she wanted Adrien despite Chat Noir visiting every few days. But… Now she didn't know. “What do you want to know?” Marinette asked, willing to do anything to give her own personal friend something. But of course some of it she would have to lie about.

    “Why was he over in the first place?” Alya asked, her recorder in hand. The red dot blinked to show she was recording their session.

    “He was wounded,” Marinette answered, a flash of Chat Noir’s pained face rushing through her mind, “He needed me.”

     “Do you love him?” Alya asked, her eyes looking like a predator stalking its prey. Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but then they heard Nino’s voice greet Marinette’s mother.

     “I will tell you later,” Marinette promised, raised her hands in the air like Chat to prove she wasn't lying.

     Alya kept looking at Marinette as if trying to see if she was lying, but couldn't see anything in her friend’s face that would reveal if she was lying or not. Alya sighed and her faced relaxed. “Okay girl,” Alya said, “But you are not, I repeat, you are not off the hook!” Marinette just simply grinned at her friend and saw Nino pop into the room.

     “Marinette,” Nino said, “You're not even ready!” Nino was dressed in a blue shirt with a red hoodie with the normal hat he usually wore. Alya was dressed simply in her regular clothes but instead of her regular plaid shirt, she wore a soft brown jacket with cream colored cotton lining it and some fingerless gloves matching her jacket.

     Marinette looked down at herself and still saw her pajamas. She laughed nervously and grabbed some clothes she got ready earlier and changed in a different room. She rushed straight back after she finished letting loose of her pigtails a little. They were still there, but it was more like Volpina’s bulbs but more like pigtails. She wore her usual flower shirt but with a jacket that stopped right at her hip that was white with pastel blue lining like a jock’s jacket. Her name was written on the right pocket with pink polka dots surrounding the name. Her jeans were pink sweatpants and she wore long black socks.

     “I bet you Adrien is going to wear his blue scarf.” Nino said, his eyes stopped observing Marinette as he spoke.

     Alya pouted a little, “Man that's not fair Nino, you're like, his best bro!” Nino laughed a little and nodded. “You got me.” He smiled, flashing a toothy grin at Alya. Alya rolled her eyes, her phone in hand.

     “Do you guys remember that new kid? That one kid who is obsessed with drawing and fantasy? He said he was going to be at the festival and that he hoped to see us! I talked to him more and he sounds awesome! He was drawing a really incredible dragon! He told me that in the fantasy world, dragons were his favorite,” Alya started rambling on, going through her notifications, “Man he's hot too! I mean, his eyes my god!”

     Marinette licked her lips, remembering that hot boy. His hair was ginger and was messy like Chat Noir’s, except it aimed more to one side and a bit more spiky. And, oh god, his eyes. They were light blue and they seemed to glow. It was so bright, she thought he was wearing contacts to make it look like he wanted white eyes but got an almost transparent white contacts. Nathaniel said that he was his cousin from Italy, and that he was only visiting for a while. Marinette felt her heart flutter, biting her lip. He was a model like Adrien in Italy. No wonder. He was hotter than Adrien, she wasn't going to lie. And he was creative, fun-loving, and curious. But at the same time he was stubborn and not to mention a bit of a weird guy.

     “And guess what Marinette,” Alya continued, “He likes you!” She emphasized ‘likes’ a lot.

     Marinette felt red spread across her face.

     Adrien came in suddenly, wearing his trademark black shirt with the three colored stripes but wearing a soft thin black jacket with fluffy wolf fur inside to keep him warm. But everything else he wore was the same as he usually wore. And his blue scarf, as Nino had betted he would be wearing.

    “Hey Adrien!” Alya and Nino greeted while Marinette managed to say the first word but broke down before she could say his name. Her face was still red, but the thought of the new boy disappearing from her mind. Adrien waved, a tight grin on his face, and then he looked over towards Marinette. He smiled, deciding to sit down next to her. This made Marinette look even more nervous, her hands in a tight ball turning her knuckles white.

     “Are you guys ready to go?” Adrien asked, his eyes looking at his friends with that same smile he had given Marinette. They all nodded, and they all stood up knowing each other too well. While walking downstairs with one of their hands holding onto the railing, Marinette saw her mother tidying up the kitchen, making sure all of the plates are in the right area, making sure the floors didn't have a speck of grease from cooking on it, or making sure that the pipes were functioning properly. “Bye mom!” Marinette chirped, opening the door as her friends left the area with her following. She only heard half of her mother’s farewell before the door muffled the rest. Marinette quickly looked over her shoulder to check if her mother was going to rush towards the door to give her one last thing but oddly enough she didn't.

     Marinette looked up to see the early sun shine on autumn crisp leaves. Marinette loved the crunch sound they made as her feet pressed against the orange and red leaves. The fall festival was one thing she loved the most. And the fall of course. They kept walking, Nino and Alya pulling ahead to talk to each other, leaving Adrien and Marinette walking in the back. Adrien tried not to look over at Marinette, but Marinette kept glancing at Adrien as if expecting him to start the conversation that might last more than just mere seconds if they got lucky. Adrien cleared his thought, finally looking over at Marinette.

     “Marinette,” Adrien said, “So how was Chat Noir?” Marinette remembered how he had asked the same question after the one Akuma with Nathaniel. At the lockers. Looking over at him, Marinette spoke her mind, “Didn't you ask me that when Chat Noir rescued me on that same day?” Adrien looked shocked that she remembered and scratched the back of his neck guiltily. “Yeah I know,” Adrien said, his green eyes glancing away and then returning to Marinette, “But I thought since you saw him again today you might have a different opinion. Especially with you kissing him!”

     Marinette looked puzzled and flustered, her face all red. “How do you know about that!” Marinette demanded, and then adding, “And we didn't kiss for your information! We just lightly brushed lips, that's all.”

     Adrien chuckled and took out his phone and went to the Ladyblog. Marinette went close to Adrien’s body and looked over his shoulder. There she saw that video. Of her grabbing Chat’s arm and stopping him from leaving to Chat Noir rudely ditching her.

    “OhmygodAlyaIcantbelieveshepostedthatvideoohmygoshiwanttodie!” Marinette spluttered extremely fast, her face extremely red now and her hands in her hair.

     Adrien turned off his phone and put it back in his pants pocket. “It's okay Marinette.” Adrien said, trying to comfort his friend, nudging her playfully.

     “It's not okay!” Marinette said, her face still red and she was still talking somewhat fast, “Now everyone at school will”

     She was cut off by Adrien, “Not mess with you. Nobody would want to harm a hair on your head because they would fear trying to get Chat Noir mad.” She looked up towards Adrien, who had that same grin as Chat Noir. Marinette looked away, a silence following for a while.

     They turned the corner, slowly making their way to the festival. “You still didn't answer my question.” Marinette’s eyes looked into Adrien’s.

     She sighed and smiled and finally said, “Well… He's something. I thought he would bring bad luck, but he was only wounded. I care for him. He's… Out of the ordinary. Other than being a superhero of course. He’s… Funny sometimes, and you’re also very nice. I-I-I mean he's very nice. He has this childish side to him.”

     Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Marinette grunted in shock as her head collided with his chest. In this position, she seemed even shorter than she realized. Adrien didn't pull her super close, but close enough to feel warm radiating from him.

     As they neared the fall festival, more people appeared in walking on the sidewalk. Some of them recognized her from the Ladyblog and started taunting her. Marinette looked away with an embarrassed look on her face. Adrien noticed this and pulled her closer, glaring at the other people. “Ignore them Marinette.” Adrien said, his breath warm on her head. Marinette just nuzzled closer to him like how Chat Noir had nuzzled closer to her. Adrien froze for a second, his heart beat racing. He didn't say anything and kept walking with Marinette like that. They finally managed to see the little roller coasters they had made and the makeshift houses maybe filled with haunt, also with the lots of tents filled with kids trying to win toys.

    Marinette shifted away from Adrien’s warmth and skipped ahead, making Adrien chuckle and follow her. Alya and Nino soon were following them too, finally making it to the ticket stand.

     As Alya bought tickets for them, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino stood there. They had gave Alya their money but they knew Alya would use that for something else later on. Marinette felt Adrien stiffen as a familiar voice was heard yelling at someone. She felt bad for Adrien, since his blonde hair would reveal him quickly to Chloe.

     “Guys,” Marinette suggested, “Let's put our hoodies on! They would hide our hair from Chloe! And we could just face the opposite direction from Chloe so she won't see our face.” Adrien and Nino looked at her and agreed. They quickly put them on with Alya soon following pursuit and they finally managed to get their tickets.

     Chloe’s voice was close, making them walk faster. “Sabrina!” Chloe spat, “You said Adrien would be here! **HES NOT! Don't lie to me so then you can just go here!”**

     Sabrina was crumpled over like a dog in fear, her ginger hair ruffled by her fingers clenching it. “I'm sorry Chloe,” Sabrina whimpered, her eyes looking away.

     “You're just as bad as that one dragon lover!” Chloe spat, “You're lucky that I didn't yell at you just as bad as that Dragon lover!” Sabrina kept whimpering, walking away and just leading towards the fair.

     “Jesus what is wrong with Chloe?” Nino whispered, “She's just a big brat!” Adrien tried not to look back as the tension was slowly breaking by the music.

     “It's just Chloe being Chloe Nino,” Marinette said. Then she stiffened. Chloe had mentioned a dragon lover. Chloe was known for causing most akumas in Paris, just by the smallest insult. Adrien also stiffened even more. Tikki’s little red head popped out from her bag, her eyes wide knowing that she had just spawned an akuma. Sabrina wouldn't be akumatized however, since Chloe would still buy tickets for them to cheer her up, but that dragon lover she had been talking about.

     Marinette closed the bag quickly, but when she looked up, Adrien was looking at her oddly. He looked down at her back and looked away. Marinette’s heart was racing. Did he see Tikki? The thought of that sent chills down her spine. She shrugged it off though, trying not to seem suspicious. Alya went to walk next to Marinette. “Man there are so much things we can do here!” She said, her eyes looking around the fair.

     “So much to do in so little time!” Marinette said like a little kid in a candy store, “Come on!”

* * *

     The four friends had so much fun, more fun than Adrien ever had with Chloe, who was his only friend for a while. His friends introduced him to roller coasters and honestly, Adrien loved that sickening feeling in his belly when they went down. Marinette, however, was clinging onto the metal bar for dear life. She admitted she didn't like the feeling as much, and only liked the butterfly feeling when she was going up. Adrien looked around the fair. They had covered so much ground in only an hour. They had ridden all of the roller coasters and the rest were only ‘The Tunnel of Love’, ‘The Bunny Hop’, and ‘The Ladybug and Chat Noir ride’. When the four friends found out about the Chat Noir and Ladybug one, they thought it would be some cool scary roller coaster full of action and fun. But it was only a kid ride with little chubby black cats you could ride on or you could ride on a really fat ladybug that could fit 7 people in it. They had decided to go try out the games. Alya bought more tickets and they went to go and play the games there.

     “Look at that game!” Marinette pointed at a stand with kids throwing yo-yos at targets in hopes that it would knock them down. Adrien looked over at the prizes. The small prize was a ladybug inspired disc, the medium prizes were a ladybug mask, the large prize was a big ladybug plush, and the extra-large was an exact copy of the yo yo she had but a pillow and larger. Adrien wished he could get that big ladybug plush. He loved Ladybug so much, and a ladybug (the insect) plush would remind him so much of her. Marinette looked up at Adrien, who's eyes were trained on the plush, and giggled.

     Alya split the tickets and gave Marinette 10 tickets. Adrien’s mind was snapped back to attention as Alya said, “Nino and I want to go somewhere else. Here, ten tickets for you guys, ten tickets for us. Have fun you two!”

    Blinking dumbly, Adrien looked over towards Alya with a confused face. Marinette was red, looking perplexed. Adrien squirmed a bit, knowing that Marinette was afraid of him. Marinette shook her head a little bit and walked over towards the game. Only after a few steps, she turned over towards Adrien, who didn't move. Adrien watched Marinette giggle and grab his hand. Adrien felt a jolt of warmth spread from his pale hand to his whole body as Marinette walked him over.

     Adrien looked at Marinette who had a sympathetic look on her face as she watched kids fail miserably in the game. Well, there was only one other kid there. “What do you want?” Marinette asked, motioning towards the prizes.

    “I want the Ladybug mask!” The little kid, who couldn't have been older than 7, said, her arm posing back as she prepared to throw the yo yo at the target, “My brother is trying to get a Chat Noir mask right now so we can cosplay as them at home and play ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’!” The little girl threw the yo yo with the string still attached to her finger and missed the target. She exhaled in disappointment. “Only some people have managed to win so far!” The little kid whimpered. She looked like Ladybug almost, but a bit different. She had fair skin, dark brown hair pulled back in pigtails, and large green eyes. Adrien felt a pang on sympathy for the little girl. All she wanted was the Ladybug mask. She received the disc, just something to remind her of her loss.

     Groaning in disappointment, the girl started to walk away. Adrien was surprised to see Marinette grab her shoulder. The girl turned towards Marinette.

     “Hold on there!” She said, giving the man two tickets. She was given five little red yo-yos. The old man lazily put back up the targets. Marinette, who looked determined, grabbed all five and flung them so fast, Adrien couldn't believe she went through all five in just mere seconds. Even Plagg hadn't managed to eat five large pieces of Camembert cheese that fast! His green eyes looked over at the targets to see all five of them knocked down. Even the old man’s eyes were wide.

     He looked back over at Marinette and coughed to clear his throat. Adrien couldn't help but see her as Ladybug as her… _Oh god… Hips had rotated as she flung those objects straight at the targets._ Adrien shook his head. What a silly thought. His mind scolded himself as a red blaze went through his face and disappeared quickly. Was he really looking at her hips? _Oh god, if Marinette found out she would only be more scared of me!_ He thought, his eyes glazed over. He just wouldn't mention it to Marinette.

     Yes. That will do.

    “What prizes do you want?” He asked, his voice hoarse from his old age.

     “First, the Ladybug mask please,” Marinette chirped, acting as if playing the game was nothing and all she had to do was breathe.

     The little red mask was handed to her. Marinette turned to the little girl and took a knee. She handed it to the little girl, who's face was lit with happiness. “Oh my gosh thank you!” The little girl squealed, rushing to give a hug to Marinette. Every second, Adrien felt his face redden as he saw more and more Ladybug in Marinette. _Was it possible? They acted so different, but he also acted different when he was Chat Noir. They had so much in common._ Adrien licked his lips, his face with a full on blush on them.

     Marinette looked up at Adrien, with a smile on her face like Ladybug’s and asked the old man, “Can I get the ladybug plush?” Adrien’s eyes widened as the old man handed her the ladybug plush, it's soft material brushing his forearm a little as it was passed on.

     “Thank you!” Marinette said, her head bowing a little. She turned over towards Adrien and handed it to him.

     Although he anticipated it was going to be for him, he couldn't help but feel surprised. All this time, he thought Marinette was afraid of him. But… Now she was giving him something. She had to have a different feeling for him. But what? Or maybe it was just a peace offering she was trying to give him?

     ‘ _God why are girls so confusing?_ ’ He asked himself, his eyes looking up at the magnificent girl standing in front of him, ‘ _Maybe if mom were still with me. Maybe she would tell me why._ ’ Adrien gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “T-thank you Marinette,” Adrien spluttered, “H-how did you know I wanted this one?”

     Marinette giggled. “You were staring at it silly!” She poked her own cheek and winked.

     Adrien’s face flushed at her cuteness. Adrien and Marinette walked away, a smile on each other’s face. Adrien caught the wink the old man gave him as they walked away.

     “I'm going to get you back!” Adrien said, grabbing Marinette’s hand into his, “I just got to watch what you want!”

     “I would like a black cat plush… But I don't think they have those! I mean… Chat Noir is not the most loved. I don't mean to be rude but… It is true don't you think?” Marinette said, looking up at Adrien.

     “Ouch,” Adrien teased dramatically with a wink, “If you told Chat that he would be hurt Prince-Marinette!” He caught his little trip there, but thankfully Marinette didn't catch it.

     “I wouldn't tell Chat Noir that!” Marinette said, her face red as she noticed they were holding hands, “I wouldn't want to hurt my little kitty!”

     “Is that the reason you want a black cat plush?” Adrien asked, looking around for a stand holding that prize. Marinette was right, Chat Noir wasn't as famous as Ladybug and there weren't much prizes that was Chat Noir inspired. The only things were a Chat Noir mask and a little headband with ears on it. Marinette’s face turned redder. Adrien chuckled, his gaze still scanning the area. He soon found only one stand holding what she was looking for. It was a chubby black cat with green eyes and a bell tied around its neck. It would be what a Japanese person would call ‘Kawaii’. Marinette’s eyes snapped towards it and smiled. But her expression slowly dimmed as she realized what the game was.

     It was based on balance. It was a ladder going up and it wobbled viciously and kicking kids off before they made it to the fifth step. She had first seen it a few months ago when she went to visit America. They had this place called ‘Sea world’ and she went there. They had that same exact game and she would keep failing and so would everyone else around her.

     “Chat Noir would be able to cross that.” Marinette sighed, her eyes looking down. Adrien remembered his first day as Chat Noir. He was balancing on his extended baton when his lady crashed down on him, knocking him down. He hadn't fallen in love with his lady right off the bat. After she had purified most of those akumas was he so impressed, he had fallen into Ladybug’s arms and desperately trying to make a good first impression. No, not good. She deserved better than that. Excellent. Yes.

     Adrien gave Marinette a Chat Noir grin and grabbed two tickets from Marinette and walked over towards the teen who was running the stand. “Want to give it a try man?” The teen said lazily.

     The wall was covered with small, medium, and then large prizes. There was only one black cat plush up there, the rest were snakes and what not.

     “Yeah, here, two tickets.” Adrien said, quickly giving the teen the correct amount of tickets needed.

     His eyes looked over towards Marinette, wanting to show her his skills. She had shown him her's, now to return the favor showing that his Chat Noir side. But hold on. She acted like Ladybug back there. This only proved his theory even more. He took off his shoes as instructed while he thought about it and he looked at the three ladders he could choose from. The small one, which was the easiest one, who give him a small prize. And so on. The large prize one was the hardest, having 48 steps on it. But he could do it. He walked towards it with the crowd look at him as if he was crazy.

     “Bro,” the teen warned, “only one other person has been able to complete that. And trust me, this stand has been here for, like, 4 years.” Adrien ignored him, determined to get Marinette back.

     Marinette was holding his ladybug plush as he started to climb. He felt his Chat Noir balance kick in. He was on all fours, his form looking like a cat, minus his tail sticking out. He made sure all body parts were even and didn't push too much weight on one side. He carefully walked up it, his eyes looking up at the bell and glancing back down at the steps rather then looking at his hands the whole time or down to the blue ground that would secure that he would not be harmed if he would fall.

      _But I won't._

     He kept climbing, feeling Marinette’s admiring gaze on his back. He felt his heart race faster as the bell came close. As he extended his hand towards it, he forgot about keeping the ladder even and he felt it slip under him. His breath hitched as he felt the ladder twist under him. But before he plunged down, his hand wildly thrashed around. He hoped he hit the bell in his frantic state. He couldn't hear as air rushed past his ears. It took less than a second for the blue inflatable material to wrap around his body like it was hugging him, and then reject him by sending him up again. He twisted around so then the next time he landed he would land on all fours. He finally managed to get off. The little crowd stared at him as if he was Chat Noir.

     “Did I hit the bell?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

     “Which one you want?” The teen asked, trying to hide his amazement by his boring tone. “The black cat one please.” Adrien said, looking over at Marinette with a Chat like grin on his face. Soon, the teen managed to get the black cat one down from the wall and handed it to him. The material was soft like silk and the bell around its neck actually rang rather than make a muffled contorted sound. The crowd disappeared, but only a few people were there. He walked over to Marinette and gave her the black cat plush. It was almost the size of her, reaching up her chest. His ladybug was also fat, but not tall, unlike his princess’s plush.

     “Adrien! Thank you!” Marinette thanked, a genuine smile on her face. A smile was also on his face as he tucked his Ladybug between his body and arm and wrapped his other arm around Marinette’s shoulders, as her arms were occupied by the big plush so he couldn't grab her hand again.

     “Told you I'd get you back.” He said, nuzzling her head a little bit. Marinette giggled, relaxing against his body. Adrien looked up to see Nino and Alya waiting in line to go on ‘The Tunnel of Love’. Adrien knew it was Nino’s idea, since he had kept glancing at Alya then at the ride when they walked past it.

     “We should wait for them,” Adrien insisted, “Then we could go somewhere else.” Marinette nodded. The two looked around like blind mice and awkwardly decided to just sit down on a bench. Most people would just easily sit down without a care in the world with their partner, but not for these awkward ducks. Adrien grunted a little as he landed on his rump a bit roughly. Marinette made it harder. He couldn't blame her. If he was asked to sit next to Hawk Moth or a deadly akuma that was his fear, he would want to punch or run away. Marinette looked as if she could run away right now. Her usually fair skin was covered in a bright and lovely shade of red.

     His phone pinged with a bright tone. He took it out, glad to not only just be sitting there awkwardly, and looked at what had alerted him. It was Snapchat, just showing off a notification that Nino had just posted something. He looked at the picture to see Alya and Nino posing with the dog filter on it with words across it saying ‘Waiting with babe is the best thing ever’. Adrien grinned, happy for his friend that he got the chance to spend time with his girlfriend. Marinette peered over his shoulder.

     “What's that?” She asked, looking into the eyes of her friend. Adrien looked over at his phone then back towards Marinette.

     “Snapchat,” He said simply, “Don't you have an account? It's been up for ages! It just became a huge sensation in France for some time and I just got my account a week ago. My dad… He didn't want to download it earlier.”

     “Ah. You see my phone was taken away for a month because I kept being late in classes.” Marinette said, “Plus, I'm usually into designing rather than social media.” Adrien went to go take a photo to show Marinette the cool things on there. He did lots of voice changers and even did a (scary and extremely weird) face swap with Marinette. He scrolled back to the classic dog one. He loved this one the most. He looked over towards Marinette. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. His phone was in the hand he had wrapped around her, so then she would be closer to the camera. He held it up to block out the sun and the app finally recognized their faces. It made Adrien the brown dog and Marinette the white and black one. Being used to the system, Adrien put his hand over his mouth and tilted his head a little to the side followed by a slightly raised eyebrow. Marinette just sat there awkwardly for a bit and finally wrapped her arm around Adrien also and stuck out her tongue playfully with her head tilted towards the camera the opposite way of Adrien.

     The photo was taken and Adrien saved it. He couldn't help but note how cute Marinette looked. He paused before sending it to Nino, Alya, and Chloe. He also checked off ‘My Story’ and put away his phone.

     He opened his mouth to say something, but Nino and Alya were coming back, a grumpy expression on both of their faces. “The ride we were trying to go to closed down because of technical difficulties.” Nino grumbled, kind of frustrated he couldn't get onto the ride with his date.

     Marinette managed a reassuring smile to soothe the looks on both of their faces a bit. “It's okay guys,” she said as her face showed she was just saying what was on her mind, “It looked fun with you guys spending some time together!” Nino and Alya sighed and finally managed a grin.

     “Yeah… You're right,” Nino said, then hearing a little notification beep sound off on his phone. He pulled it out and pressed a few buttons before seeing the picture Adrien had just posted. Adrien looked at his friend, wondering what his reaction would be. Whenever he was nice to Marinette, Alya and Nino would act different and keep acting suspicious. And if they knew something he didn't. It kind of scared him that way. Looking up from his screen, he tilted it a bit to the side for Alya to see. Alya peered over his shoulder to only smirk at Marinette. Adrien felt butterflies in his belly, wondering what that could've meant.

     Once again, Adrien tried to open his mouth, but he was quickly shot down by Alya talking instead, “Oh my god Marinette, cute plush? How'd you get it?”

     Marinette glanced over at Adrien, who only gulped in response at Alya’s question meant for Marinette. Alya knew Marinette was afraid of him. Adrien felt himself internally wince as Marinette spoke, “Adrien won it for me at the stand!”

    “Wait, then how did he get the ladybug?” She asked, “Did he win twice or something?”

    Adrien knew Alya had news reporter skills. She was like a hound in the whole field full of wild birds. But she was searching for the right bird to hunt. What is she trying to find? Adrien sighed as he thought. He never really understood Alya, how she always disappeared to leave Marinette and him alone and how she was always yearning to find the deepest secrets Paris’s heroes had to offer. Sometimes, him and his lady would trick Alya, although Ladybug would scold him soon after. She never really joined him, but oftentimes she would claim things were done by accident when Chat was convinced it was in purpose to try and misguide Alya.

    Before Marinette could speak, Adrien answered for her, “She got it for me. It was more like a gifting battle I guess. She first got something for me, so I got her back. Nothing big really, the games were easy.” He gave a crooked smile. Inside, little hims were running around like crazy asking, _ **‘WHY DID WE JUST DO THAT?!?’**_ He felt himself having an internal breakdown. He didn't mean to sound rude. His father would've glared at with such intensity he would've felt himself melt. If he ever said that something was easy and he could go through that again, his father would give him a cold stare. His father never wanted his clients to know that whatever Adrien did that was something a snobby rich person wouldn't do and claim it was easy for him, his father must've thought that the clients thought that Adrien was put through it everyday and was treated like a slave. Of course Adrien always told his father that he was just overreacting and that all he was doing was being nice, but his father often didn't want to hear it. But his father wasn't here. Adrien tried to calm himself down by that fact, that his father wouldn't give him a spine-shivering glare. That his father really didn't know the true meaning of being nice. Adrien took a few breathes and finally relaxed. There was nothing wrong with helping Marinette. _I'm fine._ His mind kept repeating that over and over until finally he didn't even remember his internal mental breakdown.

     “Oh, that sounds nice,” Alya cooed a bit disappointingly as if she was expecting something else but managed to hide most of it, “Having a gifting battle!” She shot a tiny unserious glare towards Nino.

     The boy looked up and groaned, “Aw c’mon, how was I supposed to know that you wanted a gifting battle when you got me that little toy tank keychain?”

     “It's a tank Nino,” Alya said, a smirk on her face, “I thought that was pretty self-explanatory!”

     “I thought you thought I loved tanks!” Nino protested, a bit of tongue sticking out from his grin. Adrien couldn't help but give a small smile as he watched them.

     Alya rolled her eyes. “Boys, right Marinette?” Marinette giggled, a small hand covering her mouth so Nino couldn't hear much.

     “I'm right here you know.” Adrien said, a hand pressed against his own chest dramatically, looking hurt, but a playful smile on his face.

    Alya looked up at him with a smile. “C’mon lover boy, let's go somewhere.” Alya told Nino, grabbing his hand and walking towards somewhere. Adrien followed along with Marinette, the four friends aiming for the ‘house of mirrors’.

* * *

Marinette felt her heart race for a long time, having Adrien right next to her. They gingerly entered the house of mirrors.

     Marinette remembered as a little kid coming into here for the first time to be scared to see her reflection show her fat. Her parents had just chuckled and explained how it was supposed to make you look funny. Young Marinette had just giggled and raced back to that same mirror to look at her funny reflection again. Marinette felt herself giggle at that memory quietly, Adrien looking over at her, as if the sound was music. Noticing this, Marinette stopped and looked ahead with a grin on her face. The tent had been fairly large with separate hallways leading everywhere.

     The gang laughed at each other’s reflections and the one being made fun at always grinning back or crossing their arms.

     Marinette walked up ahead just a few steps to look at a familiar looking one. But when she stepped in front of it, she felt herself drop. Marinette felt a yelp of surprise escape her throat as she dove right into darkness. She shot out her hands and held onto the edge of the floor that betrayed her. Marinette struggled to pull herself up, her heartbeat going faster in shock.

     Turning her head around, out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw the face that could be in her nightmares. It face was covered by a human skull and its ears were covered in spikes and red webbing between the spikes. Smoke came out from its mouth, covering Marinette’s senses. However, Marinette could see the lit cigarette lighting a part of his body. He wore a green scaly jacket that seemed to turn colors slowly and neon black and green converse. His pants were pitch black but Marinette couldn't help but notice the spikes poking out from his spine and his long tail lashing and large wings folded lining his ribcage. The tail was longer than his body itself, also it was green and scaly with his wings also green with red webbing.

     Marinette looked away, the dragon man just watching her with his handsome light blue glowing eyes. She managed to get one forearm on the ground above.

    “Marinette!” A familiar voice called followed with two others saying the same thing. Adrien’s head popped in her view. His eyes looked over towards the faint outline of the dragon boy. Adrien’s eyes widened in fear and grabbed hold of Marinette’s forearm and tugged upwards. A breath of relief escaped her lips as Adrien pulled her. Her knees finally reached the ground, panting hard as she could hardly breathe with the smoke going into her lungs.

     Adrien held her face in both of his hands and furrowed his eyebrows. She noticed he was checking for wounds. “I'm fine Adrien.” She said, a smile on her face.

     “Luckily he didn't do anything to you,” Adrien breathed, his face nearing hers, Marinette able to see worry and confusion in his eyes, “But the problem is, why did he leave you alone?” Marinette felt her face flush as Adrien’s lips were right there, so close… So… So… She gasped as she was yanked away.

     She didn't even feel anything grabbing her, but she was dragged back down the dark hell she was in earlier.

     “ADRIEN!” She yelped, her hands clawing at the ground in an effort to grab hold of anything.

     Adrien looked shocked, but pounced outwards in order to grab her, but failed by just a few inches, their fingers so close. Marinette felt her heart falter as she was dragged like a rag doll.

     “NO, MARINETTE!” Marinette watched as his face disappeared and replaced quickly by the tile. Her eyes teared up, feeling her heart ache. Warm little streams started to slowly roll down her face. What mess had she just gotten to? Why did the akuma want her? She didn't recall hurting anyone.

     She heard some dark laughter behind her, a hand running through his ginger locks. Marinette turned towards him, looking at his perfect figure. She quickly recognized him, the new boy at their school. His name slipped out of her mouth, “Francis?”

     His eyes shot up towards her, the skull covering his smile. “By my new name… Yes,” He said huskily, “But Francis, I shall not be called no more. Shadow Dragon is my name my lovely flower.” His Italian accent was heavy, walking towards her. His boots made the room echo in his footsteps. “Marinette,” Shadow Dragon breathed, his eyes glued on her, “I-I'm sorry if I hurt you trying to get you here. I just don't want you to getting injured when I… Have to do business.”

     “You didn't hurt me.” Marinette said simply, not wanted to give him the satisfaction of her pain. She only thought of this as a way to lower her defenses. She crossed her arm but with one bent so her hand could hold on of her cheeks.

     “Good.” Shadow Dragon purred, the purr sounding like Chat Noir’s, sending chills down her back of last night. Shadow Dragon lifted the skull, but it was just folded of of his way upwards. Beneath was a red mask with fancy black lining. “I just have to wait for Chat Noir or Ladybug now,” He said, turning around and jerking his tail one way. Shadows like hands with claws shot out and turned on dim lights, but enough to lighten up the room. “Please, make yourself comfortable my flower.” He said, glancing back towards Marinette.

     Shadow Dragon revealed a two beanbag chairs in there, as if he as wanting to bring Marinette down. Marinette didn't move at first, but the shadow hands shoved her into a beanbag chair. The took her bag and put it on what seemed like a coat hanger. ‘ _Oh god, Tikki_!’ She thought, panic flaring inside her.

     “Sorry for the dim lights,” He said, the cigarette he was holding still lit but shoved in, she was guessing, a fireproof pocket, “The shadows don't do much good in bright light.” Marinette looked at his eyes. His gloved hand moving towards her, Shadow Dragon tried to touch her cheek as if that was what he longed for, as if he needed it.

     Marinette felt hatred build up in her. First he took her away from Adrien, only lets her be rescued by Adrien, then crushed her world again by dragging her down into what she would call this room ‘ _hell_ ’. “Get your filthy hands off of me!” She growled, tears streaming down her face as she was overwhelmed by emotions and slapped his hand away from her. Shadow Dragon looked… Hurt. “I don't want anything to do with you!” She continued to spat, slowly bringing the more darker side of the akuma out, “You… You… You MONSTER!”

     That was the last straw, Shadow Dragon letting the evil akuma in him take control. In one soft motion, Marinette felt warm blood start to bead up on a shallow cut he made on her cheek, the one he was about to touch. Yelling out in pain, the girl clenched her cheek as the stinging hurt raged throughout her body. Shadow Dragon looked at his gloved hand and clenched it into a fist.

     His marvelous blue eyes looked up at Marinette and he walked carefully up towards her. Marinette cowered a bit, her confidence that was once there now replaced by fear. Shadow Dragon bit his lip and looked at the tears mixing with the blood on her cheek. “M-Marinette,” He said, licking his finger and wiping it on her face to take some of the blood away, “I-I'm sorry, just don't insult me ever again. My inner darker sides… Tend to come out when they do. And I'm doing my best to keep them in.” Marinette looked up with a whimper. She did have to admit, she did hurt the akumatized villain beforehand, resulting in the scratch. Marinette breathed to try to stop the tears. Shadow Dragon smiled, lightly touching her hand to only place it to her side. He grabbed her face slightly and turned it to the side so he could observe the cut. “It shallow, but please, don't make me do that again.” He said, eyes avoiding hers and only focused on the cut. Marinette shrugged away and sat down on the beanbag chair once again.

     “Why did you take me?” She croaked, feeling vulnerable without Tikki by her side.

     Shadow Dragon moved his beanbag closer to her so that their knees touched. “I told you already.” He said firmly, his weirdness seeming to be replaced by a more stern side. Marinette played back what happened and remembered.

     She felt an embarrassed blush go on her face. “Oh my god I feel stupid!” She groaned, her hands covering her face.

     Shadow Dragon chuckled, wrapping his gloved, warm hands around her's and slowly put those hands down.

     “You're not stupid Marinette,” He said, looking into her eyes, “You just forgot.” Marinette felt herself melt a little by him, his whole self. Lifting up her chin with a finger, Shadow Dragon tilted her head so that she was looking at him. “And I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you,” He said softly, cupping his hands around her face and rubbed her cheeks to remove the little damp streams running down her face, “So… Don't hurt me.”

     ‘ _But I have to hurt you later as Ladybug when the time comes_ ,’ Marinette thought, her eyes staring into his. “I won't.” She said, trying not to fall into her ‘obvious’ mode. She didn't usually lie. But it wouldn't count as a lie right? It was Ladybug that would hurt him, not Marinette.

     He smiled, a toothy grin spreading across his face. He looked up at a crack in the roof to only see light. He sighed, “I guess we have some more time until dark,” He turned back towards Marinette, “If it's fine by you, may we… Talk?” All Marinette wanted to do right now was grab her bag quickly and escape, but maybe listening to him would be useful. She could learn more about him and hopefully find where the akuma was hiding and what he was aiming for in his time of corruption. She nodded.

     But she didn't really get much information, and just fell more and more in love with Shadow Dragon. Well… Francis. But, Francis is in there, only covered by the akuma’s costume. She learned about his history, his likes and dislikes, and they started making jokes and telling stories about their friends. “I can't believe he did that!” Marinette giggled, Shadow Dragon now sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, “I feel so bad for him!”

     Shadow Dragon was laughing also, Marinette so consumed by laughter that she had to lean against him for support. Shadow Dragon wasn't mean at all! All he wanted was her company. Marinette couldn't believe she thought Shadow Dragon was evil and going to (thank god he didn't) take advantage of her. “I know! When I told the doctors, they didn't believe me!” Shadow Dragon laughed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he took in air.

     “Okay, okay,” Marinette began, trying to get Shadow Dragon’s attention, “So, weird story, but one time when I first met Adrien, I was walking into the classroom, and I see Adrien with gum I my chair! At first I thought it was him because I mean, he's the friend of Chloe and he was caught right there so, you know what I mean. And later on, he admitted to me he wasn't and managed to get my forgiveness. Later on I felt like an idiot because I was mean to him for nothing! Just imagine doing that! Aw man!”

     Shadow Dragon, drinking in the story, responded to the tale, “God that must've felt horrible! Don't worry, I'll tell something just as embarrassing. One time I had this crush on Chloe. At first because she looked beautiful at her house with minimal amount of makeup and a dress and plus she acted so kind to me in front of her father. But when I got to school, I realized the monster on the inside.”

     “You had a crush on Chloe!” Marinette said with a hint of a giggle, “That's got to be a joke!” Shadow Dragon smiled at her.

     “You better believe it! But I got a different crush now.” Marinette looked over at him, still leaning against him. His head was turned away from her, a light blush hiding behind his mask. His wings twitched a bit, as if he was trying not to let his wings cover his face in embarrassment.

     “Who?” Marinette found herself saying, even though she already knew his answer. Alya had told her earlier on in the day, if she recalled correctly.

     “You, my flower.” He breathed, eyes interlocking with hers with his head nervously turning towards her once more. He neared her, his lip lightly skimming over her chapped lips before disappearing and nuzzling her ear. Marinette felt a heavy blush overcome her. When his lips grazed hers, she had secretly wished they actually shared a kiss, but no. Shadow Dragon was too much of a man to take advantage of Marinette and try to seduce her. His eyes caught her little miraculous earrings attached to her ears.

     “Fan of Ladybug, no?” He whispered, backing away and looking into her eyes with his hands going through her hair. Marinette nodded, not wanting him to know that she was Ladybug. She was so amazed how nobody noticed the resemblance. She noted how everyone was dense. But… No. She wouldn't count. Chat Noir wouldn’t be in her school most likely. The person that chose them wouldn't want both Lady Luck and Bad Luck together.

     “I'm sorry my flower,” He whispered so softly that only Marinette could hear, “I have to go.” He pulled away from her grasp and looked at her the whole time as he escaped from the room by turning into a shadow and escaping into the night by his shadow form. Marinette’s hands were together over her chest, her heart pounding. Finally, Marinette realized the tile.

 

     There was still a bit left. Marinette realized what the people would say. Stuff like “why didn't you escape” and such. Marinette freaked out, trying to look for rope or anything. Her desperate search went on for a few seconds and she kicked the beanbag chair out of frustration. The beanbag only moved a little, but it was enough to see a dug out hole underneath. It was not too deep though, and it looked like it was done by a desperate man. She smiled. Shadow Dragon was thinking about her, even now. Her heart skipped a beat as the tile finally crumbled. Marinette went to her hands and knees and started to dig and get some grit all over her hands and arms.

     “Princess?” Marinette bit her lip. She felt so guilty after crushing on Shadow Dragon when her heart really belonged to Chat… No, not even him… Adrien. It seemed as if the lust for love is what brought her heart to the other two boys. She knew that she was stupid for falling into those traps.

     “Chat?” Marinette said, turning around to only land rump first into the hole she was ‘digging’. A heartwarming chuckle rang in her ears, arms wrapping her torso and pulling her out of the ground. Marinette gazed into the worrying green gaze of Chat Noir as he looked over to her cut. His chucking stopped.

     “Marinette, oh god he hurt you!” Chat Noir exclaimed, holding her bridal style.

     Marinette pushed against his chest, insisting she could walk “It's just a shallow cut,” She mumbled, “Nothing big.” Chat Noir scoffed, carrying her outside of the dark room and into harsh daylight.

     “Nothing big?!” He growled, “Nothing big my ASS! You think that little bitch can just take you away from m… You're friends and hurt you?!” Marinette flinched at his words, feeling emotions block her throat so she couldn't talk. It wasn't only at Chat’s words though. It was also the three guys she learned to love. How did she get into this mess? “Well I won't let that little fucker get away with it!” He proclaimed, his grip on Marinette tightening, “H-he…” Tears started to build up in his eyes, but Marinette could tell he was doing his best to fight them back. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “I thought I lost you. I-I thought he was torturing you for answers. I don't want my little Princess to get hurt.” Marinette felt a blush build up in her cheeks. She noticed how they were out in public, and everyone could be taking pictures of them. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him in response, nuzzling into his shoulder. Tikki would give her an ear chewing for this.

     Wait.

     Tikki.

    Marinette pushed against Chat Noir, her eyes full of urgency. Chat Noir looked hurt a little, making more guilt build up inside her. Before they could seal it back up, Marinette fell into the room again and she searched for her bag. It was pretty dark and just being in the bright light of just a lamppost really took effect on her. “Tikki?” Marinette called out, trying to get some response from her Kwami. Silence followed except for the occasionally falling of debris that Chat Noir caused on the tile when it wouldn't break. It wasn't some ordinary tile, that was for sure, having held back them for so long. Marinette started to worry, collapsing to her knees and starting to dig through the area where her bag was. “Tikki?” She whimpered, “Tikki!” There was no sight of her Kwami anywhere. Adeline filled her veins as she continued to dig, her fingernails filling with earth and stone. Lots of coughing sounded and Marinette felt herself cry for the third time that day, or at least it seemed. “Marinette.” Marinette sniffed and turned around, expecting to see the black cat boy. The boy would comfort here, hold her in his warm arms. Try to soothe her with his words and maybe they could finish what they started earlier… No, more like cuddle her without regret and no care if the reporters were watching them. Instead she saw her red Kwami with her black spots.

     More tears poured out of her eyes as she quickly grabbed the Kwami in her hands and pulled her in and nuzzled her against her cheek They heard a boy’s voice, “Marinette? Princess?” Marinette quickly opened her jacket up for her Kwami to hide in the neck area. She then noticed how he would also ask why she came down there in such a hurry. Marinette bit her lip and tried to escape. She ran to the opposite wall and clung onto it, trying to bury herself within it. Chat Noir dropped in, his tail lashing, a nervous look on his face. Marinette thought of what she should do. He looked around for her, a worried expression on his face. “Oh god, Marinette is missing again! I'm such a bad friend!” Chat Noir sunk down to his knees, hands ruffling his hair. Marinette licked her lips and walked up to him quietly and crouched down. Chat Noir was covering his face, as if trying to hold his tears.

     A sharp inhale followed by his eyes looking of towards her. “Sorry Chat Noir,” Marinette said soothingly, her hands around his neck. Chat Noir looked over at Marinette. Chat Noir purred, nuzzling closer, his blonde locks being ruffled by his movement. Marinette was knocked over by Chat Noir nuzzling her a bit too roughly with his head. Chat Noir was still on top of her and kept nuzzling her, as if it was his way of relief. He curled around her body, making himself comfortable and resting his head on her neck. Marinette felt his warmth close near her body, her kitty already too comfortable to shift aside. Marinette felt guilt. Chat… She didn't deserve his love.

     She felt like she was cheating on him. “Chat,” Marinette said, “I'm sorry, I can't. Please… I don't deserve you!” Chat Noir looked up towards her, his beautiful emerald green eyes staring into hers.

     “Princess, there is nothing you did that makes you not deserve me.” He said, brushing his nose on top of hers, trying to comfort his Princess. Marinette shook her head and pushed him off, but Chat Noir was rooted to that spot, only raising her head off of her and instead propping it up with his hand.

     “I feel like I'm cheating on you!” Marinette admits, biting her bottom lip, regretting everything she just said.

     “Who are you cheating on me with?” He asked, his voice all of a sudden deprived of his usually upbeat tone and replaced by a cold stone slap in the face. Marinette messed with her hair.

     “When I was down there, I fell… I began… I started to have feelings for the akuma and then… I don’t know what happened… It was just so fast… I'm sorry Chat.” Marinette blurts, her eyes stinging and puffy from her crying and her lip red from biting it, “He leaned in and nuzzled me and I let him! I let that darned akuma let me fall in love with him. I don't know what came over me… It's just.” She rattled in one deep breath, “When I'm with you, I love it. It gives me a strange feeling and I love it. Earlier today, when we were so close to having our kiss… I wanted it so badly. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to have someone call me their ‘babe’, someone I could call my ‘Prince’. That's all I wanted. But… The boy I previously had a crush on was just a model, he never really paid attention to me until today. I wondered why. Out of all this time, when I was sitting behind him, he all of a sudden acts like he likes me. Then the akuma popped up and out from my heart that was full of all of these emotions from all of these boys… I just burst.” She avoided looking into his eyes, “Now I feel like I did things wrong. That I'm nothing more than a…” She kept cussing out at herself, making Chat’s eyes widened. Marinette never cursed, never. Marinette took in another breath in, it being so shaken Chat thought she had something wrong with her lungs. “I feel like I'm a whore.” Marinette didn't hear what she had said, all she knew was that she was insulting herself, while fighting back tears. She didn't want to make a river from her tears. She didn't look at Chat not only cause she didn't want to, because her puffy eyes couldn't allow her to. She rubbed her eyes once more and could see Chat Noir looking at her.

     His ring ‘beeped’, signaling he should be going. He muttered something under his breath. “Marinette,” He said, holding up her chin like how Shadow Dragon did, making her flinch, “It was because I didn't give you the love you deserved. I'm the one that started this. I'm so sorry.”

     Marinette felt the tears start to well up. “You have to go Chat.” She sighed, pushing his little blonde head away.

     He smirked and nuzzled only closer to her, his body still on top of hers like the little cat he was. “Just a few more minutes.” He promised, licking the tears off of her face like how a cat would do when you're down. Marinette giggled and tried to push him off.

     “Silly kitty,” She laughed, “Stop it!” Chat Noir smiled and got off, laying down next to her and his head now perches on her shoulder.

     “Marinette,” Chat Noir purred, “I-I love…” He was cut off by another beep of his ring.

     “You love yourself?” Marinette joked, getting up ands moving his head down onto her leg. Chat Noir smirked and sat up with Marinette. He was the one to stand up first, dusting off his behind from the dirt and he looked down at Marinette.

      He bent his knees a little, getting a little creak, and brushed some of the strand of hair away from her face and brushed her wound, a sad look on his face.

     “You.” He meowed sadly, walking away. Marinette stared after him, a blush on her face. Now she was in more trouble with her emotions.

     “Why are boys so frustrating?!” Marinette whimpered, Tikki flying out of her hiding place. Marinette felt her Kwami’s light touch on her shoulder, as if to calm her down.

     “Marinette, we have to think about this later! Shadow Dragon is out there, we have to transform to Ladybug! I will try my best to try to muffle the love for Shadow Dragon while you transform, but you must know that I will need to recharge afterwards, it will take a lot. Trying to muffle love.” Marinette looked up to her Kwami as if she had grown two heads. She didn't know her Kwami could do that! Tikki giggled, reading her mind, “I could, I just don't do it much! It's exhausting! And I don't like doing it, but this time the Akuma is someone you fell in love with. So I will have to do it.” Nodding, Marinette stood up. “C’mon Tikki! Spots on!”

* * *

     Out of the dark, it was pretty hard to adjust to the light. Within her blue eyes, her pupils were small and were obviously trying to adjust by her squint. The problem was, she didn't know where Shadow Dragon was. She knew how Chat Noir went because he had to detransform. But he had enough time to finish feeding his Kwami and transforming again if the way his Kwami worked was the same way her Kwami worked. Plucking out her yo-yo, she tapped it in order to call Chat Noir.

     Ringing, Ladybug tapped her foot nervously. It had been a few seconds before he picked up, his handsome face appearing on screen. “M’Lady!” He chirped, looking as if he was on a roof spying on the ground below, “Where have you been?”

     “I had to finish up something important,” She said, “It was a problem. Then I went to my TV to see an akuma has been released. Do you know where it is?”

     Chat Noir shook his head, his green eyes sincere, “No M’Lady, I have been trying to. He… Hurt a friend of mine. She acted weird. I fear for her. I just want a little revenge, but maybe that's how come I can't find him. Revenge tends to blind one.” Ladybug waited for that touched feeling, and Tikki let that pass. She couldn't expect Tikki to block every feeling of love for the black cat every time it pops up. Her heart warmed at the thought that Chat Noir was looking out for her… No, Marinette, even at a time like this.

     “We’ll find him,” Ladybug sighed, “We’re bound to.” Chat nodded, exhaling. Then all of a sudden, he peered closer to the screen.

     “Ladybug? What happened to your face?” Chat Noir asked, his eyes narrow.

     Ladybug slapped a hand over it painfully. “My neighbor’s cat scratched it! But it's nothing big!”

     Chat Noir clicks his tongue. “But a band-aid on it or something M’Lady. We don't want Shadow Dragon to think you're someone. See, my friend had that same exact cut and I don't think that you want him thinking that you're her. He will not be pleased.” Chat says, suspicion still on his face.

     “I will Chat,” She promised, “but for now, go find Shadow Dragon. It might now be easy but… We will have to.” Chat Noir nodded and his face is replaced by black.

     Ladybug felt her exhale a little and threw her yo yo towards a building and yanked on it once her yo yo was securely tied around it. She loved that sensation as she threw herself to land her feet on the roof. She searched the area below. Shadow Dragon could be anywhere but near light, if she her guess was correct. She dropped down into an alleyway and kicked through the corners covered with trash, to find nobody there. “There is nobody.” She sighed, walking through more alleys with the same results. Luckily, in one, she found a packet of band-aids and slapped one over the cut. She was tired of searching throughout all of the alleyways, however, even if sometimes she found things just by luck. Ladybug slumped down in frustration. She listened to her body hit the pavement, making a slapping sound. Her hands were over her forehead and lifting her bangs out of her eyes and over her hands. Ladybug stayed like that for a few minutes. She slid her hands away from her face, taking in a rattling breath. She peered over towards the opening of the alleyway, afraid if anybody was watching her. Nobody was, thank God.

     She stood up shakily, pushing against the ground. She saw a shadow on the building’s shadow, it's body like Chat’s. It was Chat Noir. He was pacing the ground, his hands in his hair as if he too was frustrated. The shadow was very faint along with the building, since the sun was gone and replaced by street light. Her eyes squinted up towards the roof, not able to see him. She walked over towards the shadow, knowing she would see Chat better there. Chat Noir must've had some information hopefully.

     “Chat Noir!” She called for him, smiling with her teeth showing, “C’mon kitty, do you have any information on Shadow Dragon?”

     “I know all about him!” He said, his voice kind of muffled, most likely from the distance. Ladybug sighed in relief, wondering why in the first place he was pacing. One second she was standing, the next she was being dragged by what seemed like nothing.

     She turned around to see nothing there. She was utterly confused, but realized something. The shadow seemed to be peeling off of the ground. It was shaped like Chat Noir, the dark shape soon going back to its original shape. It's wings outstretched, the akuma she was trying to find came into view. Color filled the black silhouette of the villain, his now blue scales matching the dark sky, but it was brighter. The feeling of his tail wrapped around legs started to be felt, as his wings stretched out a little, shaking as if it was an aching feeling.

     Eyes looking around frantically, Ladybug searched for a way to secure a place where she could stop being dragged. She looked back towards Shadow Dragon to see a lamppost right there. She acted helpless, as her chin was being grazed by the ground. Shadow Dragon had a wide grin on his face of satisfaction. He kept dragging her, while Ladybug kept count in her head. ‘Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight,’ That was all Ladybug could think about. Not about the stinging pain, or the urge to struggle out of his tail’s grasp, just the counting.

     ‘ONE!’ She finished, thrashing her body violently to her right, startling Shadow Dragon. The lamppost almost hit her nose, making her yelp in surprise. Her arms were outstretched to tightly hold the lamppost in her arms.

     “Ladybug,” He said, his voice sending chills through her body, but soon disappeared thanks to Tikki, “Let go!” Ladybug looked over at him. His slim body, his skull blowing smoke out from underneath. Probably smoking again. Ladybug refused to let go, her ribs, chin, chest area, thighs, and knees aching from being grazed and probably bleeding from being dragged like a dead piece of meat.

     Shadow Dragon’s wings made him take flight, and soon he was perched on the lamppost she was attached too, but his tail still holding her, making her lower body parts to be hung up in the air to force her body into a painful, long-lasting, curl. “I got a certain girl held hostage,” He says, in a painfully taunting calm way, his legs crossed and his finger playing with his thumb with his eyes staring at his hand and then looking over towards Ladybug, “You know, just for the sake of you trying to get into here. I hope you know who they are. Or it may just be a civilian. But it is your duty to protect anybody, ain't it?”

     Ladybug hesitated, “Who is it?” She was sure it was herself, but in civilian form, as Marinette.

     His wings unfolded and as quick as a mouse, he was laying down next to her on his belly with his hands clasped together and holding up his head innocently. “Chloe,” He growled, “A little tiny brat. She told me that I should just die. That I should just go find a dragon myself and show it to her so then she could believe in them. Told me there was no such thing and that I should give up my passion. That I was a disgrace to everyone who loved good looks. That I should just give up everything I love and focus on modeling like Adrien. That I shouldn't even be alive right now because I have no purpose. That all of this junk in my head, it's all fake.” He started to spat, “She thought I was too stupid to know that! Well she's wrong!” He realized how his back was starting to arch and laid flat down again. He said more softly, “Anyway, that little girl is in my hands. If… If you come over, I will replace her with you. Right now, I'm having my shadows torture her. Give her what she deserves.”

     Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek. Lately, the akumas have been darker too. They were finding worse ways to harm the reason they became an akuma. Two weeks ago, there was an akuma whom had transformed their victim into a wasp. The wasp akuma had called for every wasp to sting the hell out of the reason they were akumatized. As his enemy screamed, he didn't care, only recording it and standing there, waiting for Chat Noir and Ladybug. He watched as his enemy slowly died. Also, a week ago. Another great example. It was a canine akuma, able to change into any canine. As expected, he ripped out the throat of his enemy. But first, he played with his food. He hurt the enemy and kept making them bleed and finally made the, beg for him to rip out his throat like the canine he was. There were many others that suffered kills from the akumatized villains. It started a few months ago. Ladybug shuddered, remembering all of them. Ranging from almost drowning their victims to actually killing the victim by flying them to the top of the Eiffel Tower and chucking the poor human into the ground.

     Chloe would hopefully not die.

     Ladybug sighed and let go of the cold metal of the lamppost. “Deal.” She whispered, enough for Shadow Dragon to hear.

     He grinned from ear-to-ear and grabbed her body. He cradled her in his arms and flew. Ladybug’s face was buried into his chest, her hands on his neck. She wanted her kiss so bad. Both boys had refused to give her poor lips some attention. Her mind was set to that to make the journey shorter than it really was.

     They were still in Paris, but in an alleyway once more. Shadow Dragon still held Ladybug in his arms and walked down it while a few shadows greeted him, all of them in wacky and scary shapes. As they neared the end, Chloe’s screams stopped to be replaced by whimpering and sobbing. Ladybug was afraid to open the door, to see Chloe there. Although she hated the girl, the blonde didn't deserve to be tortured by an akuma.

     Her body was let down so she could walk as Shadow Dragon placed his gloved hand on the silver nob. His claws made a screeching sound as he turned it, leaving marks from his long claws.

     Pushing the door open slowly, Shadow Dragon grinned at the sight of the tortured Chloe. Her clothes were ripped and it seemed as if the shadows had raided her closet too and started to rip apart those clothes in front of her eyes. Chloe also had bruises, a black eye, and a red mark on her neck. “She's pretty beaten up trying to put her in that bubble,” He explained, “Shes a fighter, got to give her credit for that.”

     He looked over at the shadows on the wall and said something in an odd language, probably Italian. The shadows nodded and aligned themselves with the very faint shadow of the bubble and pricked it to make the bubble itself pop. Chloe dropped down with a thunk, her bruised limbs shaking as they tried to heave herself up. Ladybug noted they were not trying to take advantage of her. If they were, she would already be in that state, but luckily for her, she wasn't, ladybug gulped, wondering what they would do to her.

     She wouldn't have to worry about it though, Chat Noir will help her. The very thought of her knight in his black suit sent chills down her spine. Chat… Her partner she always took granted. She bit the bottom of her lip, wondering where was he. Shadow Dragon jerked his head, making the shadow nod in understanding and grabbed Chloe in its grasp and dragged her away. Chloe didn't fight back nor screamed, as it seemed her screams were now hoarse due to her screaming at the top of her lungs earlier. With one quick motion, Ladybug was soon trapped in one of the black bubbles. She pressed a hand in the substance to find it was extremely tough like taffy, but floated as light as a feather and couldn't be popped. Ladybug realized the mess she had gotten into. Yes, she could keep going, since she hadn't used Lucky Charm yet, but her Kwami will become tired at one point. Her identity was at stake.

     Shadow Dragon smirked, knowing what Ladybug was thinking. “Bye little Ladybug. I have a cat to catch.” Ladybug threw her body against the bubble in a desperate attempt to get herself out. Shadow Dragon just stared at her, not moving a muscle in an effort to stop her. “Try all you want,” Shadow Dragon hummed in a sing-song way, walking out, “It won't work.”

     Ladybug’s fist clenched together in rage, but she knew he was right. She couldn't do this by herself. The last ray of light disappeared followed by a harsh bang of the door closing. Ladybug’s forehead pressed against the material separating her from freedom. Groaning, Ladybug slumped down with her head tilted back.

     She took out her yo-yo and tried to call Chat. His little face appeared on the screen, but he seemed paranoid and as if he was in danger. “I'm sorry Princess,” He spluttered, “I have to go! I promise I will report to you once I find him!” His face disappeared once more, his voice replaced by silence and the sound of her own heartbeat.

     Ladybug gulped, in an effort to muffle the sound. “Chat…” She croaked, feeling her hair rise and slow damage being done to her, but not really caring anymore, “…Chat…” She repeated that as she felt the shadows slowly scratch her, making her bleed. It was shallow and small though, like getting paper cuts everywhere.

     This kept going on for hours, and still no sign of Chat. Ladybug stared at her yo-yo as she felt the agonizing pain of her body being cut stop. She peered outside to the window to see the sun rising directly into the building. She touched her face, feeling tear trails from tears she didn't even know were shed, blood welling up in cuts that stung, and bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She attempted to call Chat Noir once more, but to only find him not picking up. Tired, Ladybug just lazily curled up into a ball and mumbled, “Chat…” Before she fell asleep with more words popping out from her mouth, “…where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it taking so long hehehe


	3. In Search for the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to search for Ladybug, after Ladybug is trapped by Shadow Dragon. Luckily this is a short chapter! It just seems long because there are a lot of short paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days and procrastinated to post it! 
> 
>  
> 
> My life

     Chat Noir’s ears perked forward, biting his lip incredibly hard. He hadn't expected the hunt for Shadow Dragon to take so long. Earlier, he had to detransform quickly so then he can go to a photo shoot when Ladybug had called him. But now that he had his head back in the game, he still hadn't found that akuma, and no other call from Ladybug.

     The rooftops below his feet made a thump as he landed heavily on it. He was so tired, just wanting to fall asleep. He hated how Hawk Moth seemed to… Evolve. And never sleep. Before, he remembered as being the good days, they were easy. He always knew that they would win. But now, himself almost graduating from his school, it seemed as if… Things have gotten harder. Hawk Moth has learned from his mistakes and were fixing them in order to get their miraculous. He wasn't making them out of pure feelings. Most of them were a one stand. Only having that feeling once. Now, they had more times they were depressed that led up to the breaking point. This made them stronger, more hatred, more of a killer-instinct. Sadly, Chat knew if they had just handed it to Hawk Moth, this whole thing would be over. He didn't know why he would need them in the first place, but it was still something.

     Chat sighed, his eyes drooping. He looked around, obviously bored, and pulled out his baton to call his lady. She had called him earlier and it was about time for him to return the call he had to decline. It rang for a few seconds and then his lady’s face appeared. He longed to see her happy face, her blue eyes showing that she was glad to see him although she won't admit it, and her pigtails, which he adored about her. They made her distinct and unique. Which made his yearn to know her true identity even more.

     But he didn't get what he wanted. Instead, he got Ladybug… But it wasn't her. Ladybug’s eyes were puffy from crying, her eyes looked dead and cloudy, and blood welled up from all her cuts. Even her outfit was torn, which surprised Chat. The sight was scary. It was dark and he believed that image that could've been in a horror movie as the victim in the hands of a horrendous villian.

     “M’Lady!” He said, his eyes wide. He bit back the memories of the akuma killings and focused on her. “H-Hold on!”

     “Chat it's a trap!” She croaked, tears falling down her eyes as she looked up when light finally framed her face. It disappeared and her eyes narrowed, “Don't. Please don't! Please! PLEASE!” The chat ended with a blood curling scream, leaving Chat Noir staring into a black screen. He closed his baton angrily, his eyes narrowed at what he just heard. Shadow Dragon was hurting his lady… He knew it. But she claimed it was a trap.

_Maybe it's for the best I don't go for her._

He shook his head. He **had** to get to her! Even if it was the last thing he ever does. He was angry. He was going to find that akuma and break his spine. He was going over there to twist his head off of his neck. Baton extended, Chat Noir traveled all over Paris. He finally stopped, landing face first into a wall. Chat Noir felt blood come out from his nose, his hand covering it. He looked up to find he was in the most darkest place of Paris. Most of Paris, it was full of laughter and bright lights, but in this corner, it was dead. This corner used to be full of light and laughter as well… But after the first akuma death led to another, the residence started to disappear and nobody was buying the houses in fear that their loved ones would also be transformed into horrific monsters.

     Chat Noir felt his spine rise, biting his lip. He had to escape, he couldn't have anybody finding him here. He dashed, his legs aching but soon losing feeling. He believed it was called ‘Athlete’s High’ or was it ‘Runner’s High’? He didn't remember. He knew they had a time when they were talking about it, but coincidently there had been an athlete akuma back when akumas were easy to defeat. She had been angry because she lost in a race even though the person cheated. But that was besides the point.

     He kept running for what seemed like hours, until he almost ran into the area where most people go, the Eiffel Tower. He stopped, noticing he didn't realize how he ran into civilization once more. He turned around, seeing bloggers snapping photos of their exhausted hero, panting to his heart’s content with his tongue sticking out. Chat Noir licked his lips as his chest rises and fell rapidly as he tried to regain his breath.

     “Oh Chat Noir!” A familiar voice cried, making Chat turn that direction with a semi-disgusted face.

     In just a second a Chloe was clinging onto his arm. “CHAT! You have to save me! There is… Is… Oh god. They tortured me and now they have Ladybug!”

     Chat’s ears flicked up. “Ladybug?” His mind flashed back to her face he saw earlier.

     “Do you remember where you were?!” He asked, shaking her shoulders. Chloe bit her lip, trying to look innocent.

     “I-I don't remember!” She admits, “But I remember it was in a dark place and when I was running I ran past the school and the bakery near it.”

     Chat Noir flicked his tail dismissively and raised a hand to get attention, even though he already had some, “Somebody call the ambulance for Chloe!” A few civilians ran up towards Chat Noir, helping him with holding Chloe. Chloe was an ugly sight indeed. Her blonde hair was horrible, her makeup ran down her face, blood and bruises ran across her skin, and a large red rash mark was on her neck.

     More hatred burned in Chat Noir. Chat’s mind raced as he thought a really horrible thought and turned towards Chloe to ask one more question.

     “How long were you in there?” He asked, turning his head a little.

     “An hour or two,” Chloe said, “I managed to escape Yesterday, before midnight,” Her throat closed up as she started to add more drama, “Ladybug traded herself to save me! They took my phone so I couldn't find my way back home, and I had no way to contact my father!”

     Panic flared up in Chat Noir. If they did that to Chloe in that time, Ladybug must be **suffering** now since she had been there for about **five times** longer than her.

     He didn't say anything. He felt himself skip backwards a little, spin, and then start dashing.

     ‘ _Ladybug_!’ He thought, ‘ _Oh god please let her be okay_.’

     He stopped in his tracks. Chloe had said a bakery near school. ‘ _Marinette_!’ Was the first thing that was shot into his head. He started running, his legs striding further with each step. He was determined to check on his princess. But he slowed down once the bakery came into view.

     He bit his tongue when he remembered what had happened earlier. Confessing his love. He didn't really… Love her like that. He didn't love her that he would reveal her his identity. So why did he say he loved her at that moment?

     He gulped, that question remaining in his head as he climbed up the wall into Marinette’s open window. Popping his head in, he looked around the pink bedroom walls.

     “Princess?” He asked, dropping into the room. Last time he had searched for her, she was hiding from him. Chat Noir sighed at that memory and looked around. She must be downstairs.

     Chat Noir perked his ears to make sure her parents weren't home. No sound came except his breathing. He walked slowly to the door and almost tumbled down the stairs. “Princess?” He asked once more, his voice echoing off the walls, “Princess, I need to ask you something!” He stood there, staring into the wall and hearing his voice echo.

     “Who's there!” A voice growled, making him turn around. The shadows of Marinette’s parents were shown around the corner, making Chat freak out. The only way out was through the door. Chat Noir dashed, making sure he wasn't knocking anything down. If they caught him… Oh he didn't know what they would do. He rammed into the door, his body tingling with pain.

     His hand fumbled with the door and he pushed, but it rattled. He looked down to see there was a lock on it. His eyes narrowed as he cursed, “SHIT!” He kicked against the door in desperation, hearing their footsteps become louder and more rapid. 

     “WHO ARE YOU!” The father roared as Chat felt a pan hit his head. Everything seemed slow and blurry, his hand fumbling around in search for something to support his falling body. He managed to grab something, but it was just the light switch. His hand slipped against it, turning on some lights to reveal Chat Noir.

     “Purrincess?” He purred out of daze, “There's an akuma! Purrincess, help me. Make the room stop spinning Marinette. I love you too.” His legs crossed, making him go in a zig-zag pattern and then fall into the ground.

     He kept mumbling random words as he laid there.

     “Chat Noir?”

* * *

 

     Chat’s eyes opened to find him in a blurry scene. The lights kept flickering and Chat didn't know what to do. He pressed against the slightly open door in front of him and it revealed a dark stone room. In the middle hung a single light hanging above a darkly colored bubble. In the middle was Ladybug, a tiny pool of scarlet blood on the bottom.

     “Please… Don't.” Ladybug whimpered, cowering as the akuma stepped towards her. Shadow Dragon clicked his tongue, his pace faster.

     “Don't worry,” He purred, “I know Chat will come here soon. He will save you. Maybe. It's either you're free or you're sharing a bubble with Chat.” He paused, extending his claws, “Or you can give me your miraculous and I will stop. But if you don't, I will have to keep torturing you.”

     “Never!” She spat, her bloody hands pressing against the sides, leaving scarlet handprints on the side.

     Shadow Dragon shrugged and he didn't even touch her, but somehow… Hurt her. Chat’s green eyes widened in fear. His lady’s blood curling screams could be heard clearly. He only gave her two scratched for now, leaving quickly and letting his lady bleed out. Chat Noir stepped quickly towards his lady, reaching out for her. His hand went through the bubble easily and his fingers… Went through her.

     “M’Lady!” He cried out, watching a waterfalls of blood left her. Plagg was floating besides Chat Noir.

     “What's happening Plagg?!?” He asked, his voice full of panic.

     “It's just a little vision Adrien,” Plagg said, “Tikki and I, we are really close. You might not know this, but Kwami’s can visit each other when we go to sleep. But when we're in transformation, we can send our holder little visions when the holder who is transformed falls asleep or get knocked out. My Chat two hundred years ago found this out, so whenever Ladybug was gone he would knock himself out so he could find out where his lady is. So of course you can't touch your lady, because it's just a vision. I recommend you go outside and find out the location quick. You're about to be woken up by Marinette’s parents.” Plagg shooed Chat, who followed Plagg’s commands. He dashed out to see it was in an alleyway. The trash cans had fallen down and left trash littered across the ground. Chat Noir felt a weight down on his back, his eyes closing. But he struggled and he hung into the vision.

     “Kid, you better hurry up,” Plagg warned, “You only have a few seconds left.” Chat Noir shook his head and pounced upwards to the rooftops in record time. He struggled to get up since himself waking up felt like a weight on his back. He looked around quickly to find out that it was not too far from where he had ran away from earlier. He grinned and let himself get woken up.

* * *

 

     “M’Lady…” He mumbled in his daze, “I… Will find you.” His green eyes flickered open, feeling light hands stroke through his blonde hair. Everything was blurry at first, up then after a few blinks everything started to come into view. He recognized the area. The baby blue walls, the bookshelf he hid in, and the soft couch. _Marinette’s house._

     He sat up, groaning from the aching feeling he found on the side of his head.

     “I'm so sorry Chat Noir,” Tom’s voice apologized, “I thought you were a robber.”

     Chat Noir blinked his gaze clear and looked over at the strong man. “Where's? Where's Marinette?” He felt those words slip out.

     The couple exchanged worried glances, and looked back at Chat Noir. “She went over to the fair and didn't come back. Alya came back here earlier and asked for Marinette but when we told her she wasn't here, we started to freak out.”

     “She was supposed to go home,” Chat Noir said, trying to compute everything, “She must've not gotten home. Let's just hope she's not… Taken away.”

     “Do you know what happened to her?” A soft voice begged. Chat Noir turned towards the Asian woman who was brushing his hair lightly with her hand. That must've been her mother.

     Chat Noir bit his lip and shook his head. “Marinette was captured by an akuma earlier, so I had to get her away from Shadow Dragon,” He paused a little, trying not to tell them of his confession, “I left in order to find Shadow Dragon once more. She was supposed to be home.”

     “Then why did you come here?” The woman asked, pausing her action of brushing his hair.

     “I'm trying to track down where Shadow Dragon and Ladybug are. Currently all I know is that Shadow Dragon is torturing M’Lady. Hopefully Marinette is not there. I came here because Chloe told me she ran past here when she was running away from the place where she was being tortured.” Chat Noir blurted, “Did you guys happen to see where Chloe came from when she ran past here?”

      Tom stuck out a hand, Chat Noir grabbing it as he was tugged up to his wobbly feet. Tom walked over towards the bakery window and pointed down a dim street.

     “Chloe was running from there.” He said simply, careful not to actually touch the glass and leave a fingerprint with it.

     Chat Noir nodded his head curtly and was about to leave when Marinette’s mother placed a hand on his shoulder. Chat Noir turned in surprise.

     “ **Please** find my daughter,” She pleaded, “Please.” His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he felt emotion block up his throat. Her mother wasn't the only one who wanted Marinette back. He wanted her too. He wanted to curl his fingers in her hair, to hold her close to his body, to blurt out words, to see her face when he finds her, to have her back with him. Chat Noir nodded, not trusting his voice. Her mother gave a kind smile and let go of his shoulder.

     Chat Noir dashed out, trying to be as quick as possible. Even though it was starting to turn morning, he wanted to get this over with, he wasn't going to stop and rest. He knew Plagg would soon get tired of the transformation. As the street started to split, Chat Noir perked his ears forward in hopes to find his lady. Without any luck, Chat Noir decided to grab onto the ladder on the side of a building and started to climb. His tail lashed as he finally made it to the top of the building. Wind muffled any other sounds, making Chat Noir frown. He looked over the tops of the buildings to find the one he was on in his vision. He couldn't find that either. Chat Noir bit his lip as he started to jump on the buildings and kept glancing back at the Eiffel Tower to check if he was in the correct place. As he kept going, he found it more familiar, knowing he was getting closer.

     A scream woke him from his repetitiveness. “M’Lady!” He exclaimed, dashing towards the screams and the whimpers. He only heard one voice though, making Chat Noir sigh. As long as they were not hurting any other civilian. But still… They were torturing his lady! Chat Noir growled as the blood curling screams grew louder with each step.

     Feet landing on the roof of the building, he looked back towards the Eiffel Tower to find that he was at the correct place. Chat Noir looked down towards the old, rusting door and jumped down from the roof in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.

     “Hold on there Ladybug,” A familiar voice purred, “I’ll come back. I will search for your cat.”

     “Chat Noir will never let you catch him!” She growled, more like a croak from all of the crying she had been doing, “I know my kitty!”

     The akuma paused and in a second, a howling scream escaped from Ladybug. Chat Noir felt the hairs on his neck rise at them. “You **better** shut up!” The akuma growled, “I **will** find your cat, and I **will** torture him like you.”

     Ladybug inhaled so sharply, Chat Noir could hear it from the outside. A bone rattling sob escaped her. Chat Noir curiously look a few cautious steps towards the door and peeked into the crack.

     He immediately looked away. He saw his lady, curled up in her own blood, holding her shoulder as she tried to nurse it. “You won't get away with this.” Shadow Dragon turned over towards her, his handsome body rocking with his tail.

     The red head turned towards her. “I already have.” He purred, licking his bottom lip painfully slow as he looked at his blood-stained claws.

     Chat Noir heard that as clear as day. What did he mean? Chat Noir peered into the crack to only flinch away quickly. Shadow Dragon was looking straight at the crack at Chat Noir, his body not too far from it. ‘ _F, FUCK!!!_ ’ His mind raced. His legs turned him away and pulled him into a running stance.

     A hand grabbed his tail. Chat Noir yelped in surprise as he was pulled back and spun around. Chat Noir closed his eyes and opened them to find Shadow Dragon’s skull covered face just inches away from his. “Oh…” He cooed huskily, his handsome stunning eyes looking back into Chat Noir’s, “Kitty, you're not going anywhere.” Shadow Dragon pressed a hand against Chat’s back to bring his body against his own.

     “Hush,” Shadow Dragon commanded, pressing a shadow finger against his lips, “Don't talk. For now.”

     “You think I will automatically shut up for you?” Chat Noir hissed, shifting as he tried to free an arm.

     “Oh you will,” Shadow Dragon purred, lifting his skull and pressing his forehead against Chat Noir’s, “ **Silencio**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. 
> 
> Did I just make this story more darker?
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, yes I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know sometimes it may look like I abandoned this project but don't fret! I'm not giving up on this story for a long time until it actually finished lol. Please do respect that I have a life too. But I will accept people motivating me and then saying 'Can't wait for the next chapter' or something like that.


End file.
